Sweet Sacrifice
by AvrilBellatrix
Summary: -Recuerda nuestra conversación Kakaroto, tu hijo es un gran niño-le dedicó una mirada dura demostrando que iba completamente enserio,luego dirigió su mirada a Vegeta, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrándose en respirar- Y tu vegeta, aun tenemos asuntos que atender, nos veremos en el infierno- dijo con una sonrisa picara, sin saber si la había oído o no.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragón Ball Z: Sweet Sacrifice**_

 _ **La trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo que no coincide con la original es de mi propiedad, la historia esta basada en la serie , si tiene algunos errores a lo largo de la esta, estaría complacida de ser informada ya que no la conozco tan a fondo como otras en las que estoy escribiendo y no fueron publicadas aun. Espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado así como yo disfruté escribiéndola, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SEAN BUENOS O MALOS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

 **El comienzo**

En la galaxia existen miles de planetas y razas diferentes. Pero una en particular era la raza conocida por su vida de guerreros de elite, y esos era la raza Saiyajin.

Poderosos como pocos, caracterizados por su cola de mono, su actitud provocadora y desafiante, y su cabello negro, la raza saiyajin tuvo muy pocos sobrevivientes luego de que Frezzer, un ser que se autoproclamaba como el más poderoso del mundo, ordenó la destrucción de su planeta Vegeta.

Pero antes de que esto sucediera, una bebe Saiyajin llamada Katrina había huido con su hermano mayor del planeta, su nombre era Krolock, su familia se llevaba mal con la de la realeza ya que ambos era muy poderosas de manera financiera, creían que el rey Vegeta los llevaría a su destrucción con sus alianzas, y eso fue lo que pasó. Sus padres habían muerto en su intento de enviar a los niños a un planeta lejano en la nave familiar, pero su visión de que ellos tuvieran un futuro mejor que el suyo, estaba lejos de poder cumplirse.

Krolock se había obsesionado con su sangre Saiyajin, creído de que eran los únicos sobrevivientes. Proveído de una fuerza mucho mayor a la de su hermana, cuando tuvo suficiente edad, el tomó posesión de su cuerpo, con objetivo de tener un niño y así restablecer poco a poco la raza pura de sus ancestros.

Pudo finalmente conseguir lo que buscaba, una niña cuyo nacimiento marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Katrina, una niña que murió asesinada a manos del mismo Krolock luego de que demostrara no ser lo suficientemente poderosa para repoblar su raza nuevamente.

Luego de esto Katrina se dedicó a huir de su hermano en la nave que habían sido salvados de su propio planeta, y aquí se encontraba ahora, viajando a uno de los planetas más inferiores y poco importantes de la galaxia, vulgarmente conocido como la tierra, era uno de los tantos planetas que había elegido como hogar provisorio, y esperaba que esta vez, su hermano no la encontrara tan fácilmente.

 _Tiempo restante de llegada a la tierra, 2 horas, 32 minutos, 17 segundos._ La voz del comando de la nave interrumpió mi sesión de entrenamiento. Me encontraba en la sala de gravedad donde generalmente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el dorso de mi brazo. Mis esfuerzos por entrenar desde que comencé a huir de aquel monstruo al cual denominaba hermano, había dado sus frutos. Mi ki era inmensamente poderoso, seguramente hubiera sido una de las guerreras favoritas de mi planeta si este no yaciera destruido. Dirigí mis pasos hacia la ducha del lugar, quite mi sucio traje de entrenamiento, el cual me lo habían dado los habitantes del último planeta visitado quienes eran muy solidarios, y me solté el pelo negro el cual cayó en cascada por mi espalda desnuda llegando hacia mi cintura, dispuesta a ducharme antes de llegar al lugar

Me sentía cansada. Algo vacío había dentro de mi pecho al sentir que debía comenzar de nuevo mi vida. Pero pronto deseché esos inútiles pensamientos de mi mente, no necesitaba sentimientos absurdos rondando por mi cabeza, distrayéndome de mis objetivos. Volverme mortalmente invencible, para matar a Krolock y así poder vengar la muerte de mi pequeña hija de cuatro años.

La ira me embargaba al pensar en todo lo que mi hermano me había hecho pasar. Cada planeta que pisaba, a su llegada quedaba destruido, purgado completamente de seres vivientes, por eso había decidido que era tiempo de abandonar el planeta donde me encontraba antes de que matara a la gente que había sido amable conmigo.

Poco recordaba de mi pasado, solo que mi planeta había sido invadido y que con suerte había salido con vida de allí, pero mis padres habían muerto gracias a eso. Ni siquiera sabía si había otros sobrevivientes de mi raza.

Con dureza golpee la pared de la ducha en un arrebato de enojo contenido, dejando un hueco en esta que luego arreglaría, no era la primera vez que me ocurría.

Podía sentir mi ki elevándose, por lo que respire profundo mientras intentaba disfrutar la ducha.

Al salir me coloqué el traje que usaba mi madre para el combate y mi cola se enroscó en mi cintura, los pocos trajes que tenia le pertenecían a ella, ya que cuando había huido solo pude irme con lo que la nave traía dentro de ella, recuerdos que no quise sacar de allí.

Era un honor usar sus trajes, el de combate consistía en una tela azul elástica manga tres cuartos que me llegaba a los muslos. Tenía una abertura en la parte del pecho y una pechera protectora. En la pierna iba una liga de metal dorado combinada con el traje, la cual tenía las marcas que representaban a mi familia.

Una caja de recuerdos era todo lo que tenia de ellos. Pero nunca dejó que sentimientos de debilidad la invadieran. Ella era una saiyajin, y debía hacer honor a su raza y su familia.

 _Ingresando a la Estratosfera._ Escuchó la voz de la nave, y con paso firme se apresuró a la sala de comandos. Observó el planeta el cual parecía pacifico, tenía un paisaje bien generoso, pudo observar como la nave alcanzaba a pasar la troposfera terrestre cuando el piso de la nave se sacudió con rudeza, golpeado por una gran luz. Gruñó con molestia al darse cuenta que estaba siendo atacada. _¿Cómo era posible que la haya encontrado antes de lo previsto?_ Se preguntó al momento de que intentaba hacer funcionar los mandos mientras caía en picada al suelo. Los controles no funcionaban.

La nave se rompió en pedazos ya que era vieja tecnologia, dejando un gran cráter y escombros en la tierra. Parecía que era un terreno irregular. Se sentía atrapada entre los escombros pero su enojo pudo más que eso.

Su ira desató que un aura color azul la cubriera completamente mientras los escombros encima de ella volaban para dejarle el camino libre, sus cabellos comenzaron a flotar sobre su cabeza, y su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras tenía el ceño fruncido en clara señal de disgusto.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Sal de donde estés maldito! ¡O te cazaré y te torturare hasta que desees que te asesine!-Grité con furia, alguien había destrozado la nave que me había acompañado desde la infancia y pagaría con cada trozo de piel, carne y hueso por ese atrevimiento.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó con fiereza con un enano con la cabeza rapada parado a varios metros de mi- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en la tierra?-

-¿Cómo te osas a dirigirte hacia mí de ese modo maldito gusano intento de hombre? -pregunté indignada, ¿porqué un terrícola de pacotilla venia a hacerme frente de esa manera? ¿Quién era el para dirigirse de esa manera a un saiyajin?-Acabaré contigo antes de que puedas decir la palabra "Enano"-

-Eso veremos-murmuró el poniéndose en pose de batalla, sonreí con verdadero cinismo logrando hacerlo dudar, ese terrícola miserable no era capaz de ver el verdadero poder que constituía mi cuerpo, así que decidí darle una ventaja

-Muéstrame lo que tienes terrícola-gruñí con entusiasmo mostrando mis incisivos mientras me cruzaba de brazos esperando el primer ataque.

El terrícola de baja estatura elevó su poder por unos momentos logrando que un aura lo cubriera por completo, logré sentir con mi oído varias personas dirigiéndose al lugar de pelea cortando el aire mientras volaban, dirigí mi vista nuevamente a la mitad del terrícola que tenia adelante, el extendió su brazo hacia arriba y lanzó un disco de poder que esquivé solo re-dirigiéndolo con una mano hacia una pequeña montaña junto a mí, sonriendo con maldad al ver la sorpresa en su rostro y luego la preocupación.

-Mi turno-dije ladeando mi rostro de costado, demostrándole la seguridad en mi misma que poseía. Extendí mis brazos hacia adelante y dejé que mi ira y mi ki se elevaran aun más a niveles sorprendentes.

-oh por kami…- lo oí murmurar mientras retrocedía unos pasos, lo que solo logró aumentar mi ego logrando sonreír aun mas, mis pies se despegaron del suelo y mi poder seguía aumentando, solo estaba alardeando. Junté mis manos delante de mí mientras formaba una esfera de energía mucho más grande la cual iba dirigida a mi pequeño oponente aterrado. Pero pronto comprendí que alguien me atacaría por la espalda por lo que rápidamente redirigí mi esfera de energía sabiendo que el enano no escaparía de su agonía si la extendía unos minutos más. Me voltee con ligereza al tiempo que alguien intentaba sostenerme del cuello y solté la esfera logrando que un monstruo verde se estrellara contra el suelo con fuerza.

-Veo que quieren jugar varios, bien, puedo con todos ustedes-me lancé rápidamente hacia el enano cambiando de dirección y antes de que pudiera reaccionar patee su estomago haciendo que se elevara unos metros del suelo, y luego volé sobre él y lo golpe en la cabeza para que se estrellara rápidamente en el suelo.

Pero luego algo me detuvo, un niño se paró frente a mí, su cabello era en puntas color negro y vestía un traje naranja, parecía estar serio, me recordaba mucho a mi pequeña…-¡Deja de lastimar a mis amigos!-gritó con voz aniñada mientras se lanzaba contra mi tomándome distraída en mis pensamientos, logrando golpear con su cabeza mi abdomen y mandarme a volar hasta chocar contra una gran roca.

No deje ver que el golpe me había dolido un poco, el muchacho tenía potencial, me levanté rápidamente pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al dejarme llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos, pero aun así no pelearía con ese niño.

-no te metas niño- gruñí al tiempo que veía al extraterrestre verde levantarse, era un namekusei, ¿Qué hacia aquí en la tierra?

-¡Haz caso Gohan! ¡Vuelve a casa!-le gritó este al niño al tiempo que él y el enano se lanzaban nuevamente hacia mí, iban a gran velocidad, por lo que cuando estuvieron a la distancia suficiente esquivé el puño del enano mandándolo contra el mismo lugar donde me había estrellado antes mientras que desviaba un ataque del namekusei re-enviándolo para que chocara con su compañero.

Vi al niño dudar para luego desobedecer y apretar los puños formando una torrentada de esferas, mientras yo las esquivaba con agilidad, pero cuando el ataque terminó escuché una voz grave desafiante

-¡No te metas en esto maldito mocoso!- le gritó un hombre mientras lo empujaba con fuerza quitándolo de su camino como si no fuera más que una mosca, logrando que el niño cayera sobre su trasero-¡Tu maldita perra, interrumpiste mi entrenamiento en este mugroso planeta!-gruñó con desprecio

El hombre era unos centímetros más altos que yo, tenía el cabello negro en punta y una expresión de enfado terrible, su semblante de seguridad me recordaba a mí misma, al igual que su mirada de desprecio sobre todo lo que tocara

-Saiyajin-sonreí al reconocerlo, nunca había visto otro de nuestra raza que no fuera yo o mi asqueroso hermano. Al reconocerme el también cuando llevó la vista a mi liga de metal y reconocer mi uniforme apretó los puños con fiereza

-No solo un saiyajin, ¡Soy el príncipe Vegeta y tu mujer interrumpiste mi entrenamiento!- logró cabrearme, ¿príncipe vegeta? ¿El era hijo del idiota que nos llevó a la ruina y aun vive?

Solté una risa maligna que no pude contener, ¿aun se creía príncipe? ¿Luego de que su planeta y raza ya no existieran?

-Disculpe mi príncipe, no quise molestarlo-fingí inclinarme en modo de reverencia para luego agregar-pero que yo recuerde no hay un reinado que pueda llamarlo príncipe a usted-

-¡Dejen se de charla y con un demonios dinos que haces aquí Saiyajin!-gritó el namekusei mientras se recuperaba de la paliza antes dada

-Vengo…de visita-fue todo lo que dije, no iba a contarles mis problemas a un par de extraños

-Pues tu visita terminó cucaracha-Gruñó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad y me tomaba del cuello logrando que se me dificultara respirar-tu familia siempre me pareció repugnante-

-Pues al menos la mía no llevó a nuestro planeta a su fin, príncipe-escupí con desprecio-Además, fueron ustedes quienes destruyeron la nave en la que viajaba-

-Solo somos precavidos señorita -respondió el niño quien ayudaba al enano a levantarse-Creímos que venía a conquistar el planeta, su ki es muy poderoso-

Mi rostro estaba rojo, no sabía si de ira de la falta de oxigeno -vengo de manera pacífica por inconvenientes personales, y mi estadía será corta-dije al fin deseando que me dejen en paz de una buena vez, podía escuchar al enano pidiéndole a vegeta que me soltara

El niño comenzó a reír mientras se ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza- siento mucho el mal entendido señorita, es usted bienvenida-

-Gohan-gruñó por lo bajo el Namekusei-no creo que sea buena idea, es muy poderosa-

-No creo que sea mala-dijo el enano mientras se sostenía las costillas-solo es algo gruñona, como los demás saiyajin-

Y como confirmando su teoría, un gruñido salió de mi garganta al escuchar semejante estupidez, mi mirada se dirigió al príncipe vegeta. Se había cruzado de brazos en una pose altanera, al parecer tenía el orgullo por los cielos

-mi poder sobrepasa los suyos, solo ustedes insectos son los débiles ante una raza como la nuestra-fue lo que dijo para luego penetrarme con la mirada-si eres tan fuerte como presumes, ten por claro que no sabes a quien te enfrentas-

-Solo hay una persona a la que deseo enfrentarme y créeme príncipe, no me interesas – dicho esto me volví hacia mi nave, mientras apretaba mis puños-Esto lo repararan ustedes, si es que no quieren que la tierra sea destruida, claro está-y por supuesto hablaba de mi hermano, aunque ganas a mí de detonar el planeta no me faltaban

-Bulma podrá repararla, y no creo que haya problema de que te quedes en su casa tampoco…-respondió el peladito-mi nombre es Krillin, este es Gohan y el es Piccolo, supongo que ya conoces a vegeta…-

Mi vista se dirigió al príncipe nuevamente mientras este levantaba el mentón con superioridad-Si lo conozco, su estúpido padre era el Rey del planeta Vegeta-

-No me vuelvas a insultar maldita mujer del demonio, o cortare tu lengua de víbora y alimentaré a los osos con ella- amenazó mientras alzaba un puño en mi dirección

-Inténtalo príncipe y te destruiré antes que digas la palabra Saiyajin-respondí imitando su pose al tiempo que el Namekusei se colocaba entre nosotros dos

-Ya basta de peleas, llevaremos a la chica a la Corporación Capsula, e intenta no destrozar la casa Vegeta-dicho esto el tal Krillin, ayudado por Gohan y seguido de Piccolo emprendieron vuelo hacia su destino por lo que aproveché a decirle unas últimas palabras al chico engreído junto a mi antes de que despegue

-y mi nombre es Katrina-reproché con enojo al pasar junto a él-No "mujer" ni "perra"- dicho esto seguí el rastro de los demás hacia la Corporación Capsula.

Gran Corporación Capsula, hubiera quedado mejor como nombre, el lugar era inmenso y los que vivían allí parecían ser de una de las más altas clases sociales.

Era una especie de domo gigante color amarillo, con varias ventanas y un letrero con el nombre de la corporación en el frente, el jardín estaba hermosamente ambientado y afuera había algunas naves terrestres que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Aterrizamos allí, Piccolo se había separado del grupo y redirigido a otro lugar, por lo que solo quedábamos Gohan, Krillin (aunque este aun estaba dolorido por la paliza recibida) y Vegeta quien se mantenía distante y alejado del grupo. Al llegar este sin dirigir ni una palabra al resto se fue a lo que parecía una nave de metal en el patio de la mansión.

-Esa es la cámara de gravedad aumentada donde el señor Vegeta entrena-dijo Gohan al ver que mi mirada de curiosidad se dirigía allí-Intenta sobrepasar los poderes de un saiyajin para vencer a mi padre, el y yo también lo somos, aunque yo soy mitad humano-

-¿mitad humano dices?-pregunté aun más curiosa dirigiendo mí vista a él, no sabía que podíamos mezclarnos con otras razas-interesante-

El niño tenía todo el porte de un saiyajin y parecía bastante poderoso, pero sentimental al mismo tiempo

-¡Krillin! ¿¡Pero que te paso!?-gritó una mujer con voz chillona mientras corría desde la entrada del lugar hacia nosotros llevaba un traje naranja y su pelo recogido con una banda que era color azul al igual que sus ojos-¿y quién es su nueva amiga?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me daba la mano-mi nombre es Bulma, mucho gusto-

-soy Katrina y no soy su amiga-respondí de manera cortante mientras miraba su mano extendida con desprecio al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos, dando a entender que no seria para nada amigable con terrícolas

Bulma se sonrojó un poco para luego observarme de arriba abajo, por lo que me sentí incomoda, notó mi cola alrededor de mi cintura y levantó un dedo como si hubiera caído con quien hablaba.

-Oh tú debes ser una saiyajin-respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa sin importarle mi mueca de disgusto-sabes, debe ser de raza ese humor tan extraño que tienen ustedes aunque Goku no lo posea-

Solo me limite a gruñir mientras giraba mi vista a otro lado para no verla.

-Sabes Bulma, derribamos su nave por accidente, y pensábamos que tal vez tú puedas arreglarla mientras ella se queda en el planeta- decía el enano Krillin mientras la cara de la chica cambiaba de sonrisa a enojo en dos minutos

-¡Pero si serán brutos ustedes!-gritó nuevamente dándole un golpe en la cabeza sin importarle si el enano estaba mal herido, Krillin cubrió su rostro con sus brazos mientras miraba temeroso a la joven furica- claro que puedo arreglarla pero son visitantes no deben tratarlos así, ¡Mira si se tratara de Goku! ¡Podrían haberlo herido!-

-Conocemos el ki de mi papá, pero este era diferente, pensamos que era malo-respondió Gohan temeroso también, ¿Qué tenía esta humana que causaba temor en dos jóvenes más poderosos que ella?

-Mi nave era una reliquia familiar-dije en todo neutro mientras los tres volteaban a verme- y quiero que sea restaurada tal y como estaba-

-No te preocupes por eso, la reparare y quedara como nueva, puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto, tal vez a vegeta le venga bien algo de compañía de su misma especie, ese hombre es muy gruñón-Fruncí el ceño, ¿vegeta vivía en la corporación Capsula? Tendría que soportar verlo allí, pero tal vez podría utilizar su cámara de gravedad aumentada…-ven, te daré algo de ropa mientras que te instalas en tu habitación, Gohan lleva a Krillin a que mi madre lo revise-dicho esto seguí a la humana mientras que Gohan y Krillin tomaban otro camino hacia el jardín trasero.

No me molestaba usar ropa humana, mientras huía en otros planetas debía vestirme con sus ropas para no ser detectada precipitadamente, Bulma me llevó a una habitación completamente rosada y allí abrió un mueble el cual contenía ropa que parecía ser suya.

-Ten, supongo que esto te quedará, creo que eres de la misma talla que yo-dijo pasándome unos pantalones tiro alto color claro con una remera blanca con una campera corta y un logo en la espalda color blanco de su corporación-pondré a lavar tu ropa mientras tanto usa mi baño para darte una ducha si quieres, iré a ver que preparen tu habitación enseguida-dicho esto se retiro de la habitación dejándome sola con la ropa doblada pulcramente en mi mano.

Me gustaba el estilo del planeta tierra, parecía bastante cómodo a diferencia de los de otros planetas y sus togas o capas pesadas. Luego de ducharme por segunda vez en el día y ponerme las ropas prestadas las cuales me quedaban bien, dejé mi traje de combate sobre la cama de la humana, allí lo iba a encontrar para poder quitarle la suciedad. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras llegando a lo que parecía ser el área donde se alimentaban, allí había un hombre de anteojos parecido a la tal Bulma, con un animal terrestre. El hombre de pelo color violeta comía un bocadillo cuando se exaltó con mi presencia.

-Hola, tu jovencita debes ser Katrina, soy el Dr. Brief el padre de Bulma, hace un momento pasó por aquí y me habló de lo que ha pasado, dime ¿de qué planeta vienes?-preguntó amablemente mientras lanzaba un bocadillo en mi dirección

-Eso no le incumbe-respondí mientras lo tomaba, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que sentí el aroma-¿Qué es esta cosa?-pregunté con curiosidad, parecía tener buena pinta

-Se llama pastelito, es muy bueno deberías probarlo-respondió este sorprendido por mi respuesta anterior y algo atontado, luego giró su rostro al animal terrestre que estaba sobre su hombro y le habló-Vamos Tama, dejemos que la señorita se ambiente con el lugar, tenemos que terminar de arreglar esos robots-dicho esto se levantó con el animal y se fue por un pasillo.

Me senté en la silla donde el Dr. Brief se encontraba anterior mente, extrañaba mi nave la cual era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenia, pero debía mantenerme en ese lugar, mientras antes arreglaran mi nave, mas rápido me largaría de ese estúpido planeta y evitaría otra purgación de una raza completa.

Observé mi pastelito atentamente, era una especie de masa decorada de color rosa y con brillantes encima, no parecía algo de lo que se pudiera desconfiar y mi estomago gruñía por una fuente de alimento.

Lo probé lentamente y lo saboreé mientras con mi lengua sacaba los restos de este que quedaban alrededor de mi boca, sabia exquisito.

Coloqué los pies sobre la mesa y me ponía cómoda en el lugar, mientras esperaba a la humana que me mostrara mi habitación y comía más pastelitos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Bulma apareció por donde yo había entrado.

-Oye aquí estas Katrina, te estuve buscando por todos lados-observó la fuente de pastelitos vacía y luego mis botas sobre la mesa-vaya, parece que el hambre insaciable también es de la raza, que bueno que te hayan gustado-

Bajé mis piernas de la mesa y me puse de pie ya algo impaciente-ya muéstrame mi habitación humana, me cansé de esperar-

Bulma frunció el ceño-para tu información mi nombre es Bulma, no humana, apréndetelo por favor-y luego señaló las escaleras-sígueme te llevaré allil-

Seguí a la mujer escaleras arriba nuevamente, y me señaló una de las tantas puertas de un largo pasillo.

Me abrió la puerta y yo la miré fijamente hasta que me dejó pasar primero, el lugar era neutro, todo color blanco, con una gran cama de madera y muebles combinados con esta, había un ropero que aun estaba vacío donde pondría algunas de mis ropas…las cuales no sé de donde las sacaría, me di vuelta hacia la muchacha aun en la puerta y le repetí:

-necesito mi nave arreglada cuanto antes- mi ceño estaba fruncido y mis brazos cruzados bajo mi pecho, demostrando que hablaba completamente enserio

-Lo arreglare en cuanto ayude a mi padre a terminar unos robots que están en progreso, o Vegeta me matara, no te preocupes por eso…-apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras ponía mi mano sobre su chaqueta naranja

-La empezaras ahora si no quieres que sea el fin de tu estúpido planeta, humana- gruñí en un tono amenazador

-Si destruyes mi planeta no podrás irte de aquí-respondió ella temerosa pero desafiante

-No seré yo quien lo destruya, a ninguna de las dos nos conviene que esa persona venga, así que yo que tú me apresuraría-dicho esto solté su chaqueta y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

 _Humanos_ bufé para mis adentros, tan ineptos como me los habían descrito.

Pasé el tiempo en mi habitación mientras meditaba que hacer en el tiempo que transcurría mi estadía en este lugar. Decidí que entrenarme seria mi mejor opción en caso de que la mujer no termine con mi nave a tiempo, en todo caso todavía podía utilizar mi transformación Ozaru, pero aun así debía descubrir como quitar el chip de mi espalda que impedía la transformación. Suficiente, debía "tomar prestada" la cámara de gravedad aumentada.

Me levanté de la cama donde estaba sentada y observe la ventana del balcón, era el atardecer, el sol se ocultaba mientras el único satélite natural del planeta tierra salía de su escondite.

Abrí las puertas sin preocuparme por el exceso de fuerza, salté del balcón al patio cayendo con gracia y me dirigí a donde había visto la cámara de gravedad aumentada.

Era una gran esfera de metal de la cual provenían luces por las ventanas del lado de adentro, Vegeta estaba entrenando aun, genial.

Abrí la gran puerta de metal y pude ver como las luces se encendían, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del saiyajin, quien estaba flotando entre medio de algunos robots que lanzaban rayos.

El saiyajin estaba con unos shorts azules y bañado en sudor, al parecer no había salido de allí desde que habían llegado a la mansión.

La expresión de Vegeta al ver quien fue el que entró a su "santuario" sin ser invitado fue de completa furia, voló directamente a donde estaba la chica y la tomó del cuello.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-gruñó malhumorado inspeccionándola mientras apretaba aun mas su cuello-¿Quién te crees para entrar aquí como si nada?-

Katrina frunció el ceño al ver la mano de vegeta en su cuello e hizo lo mismo con la suya propia tomándolo por sorpresa.

-La humana dijo que me "ambientara con el lugar". Necesitaba entrenar y creo que es el lugar perfecto-sonrió mientras por la frente de vegeta caía una gota de sudor

-Este lugar es mío, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y no permitiré que una chiquilla como tu se entrometa en mis asuntos.-Reí con ironía nuevamente, ¿Cómo podía creer que aun era príncipe? Que hombre tan patético.

-Y dime…príncipe vegeta…-murmuró mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo y luego sonreía con pura maldad – ¿Dónde está tu cola de Ozaru?-preguntó con malicia

Vegeta enfureció más aun repentinamente cubriéndose de un aura color azul y la lanzó contra el muro metal haciendo que este se aboyara con el impacto.

-¡Vete de aquí maldita mujer entrometida!- juntó una esfera de Ki mientras Katrina se levantaba y la lanzó hacia ella, pero siendo más ágil logró esquivarla.

-Vamos mi príncipe, solo quiero entrenar-rió con fuerza mientras él le lanzaba otra esfera de poder, la cual desvió con uno de sus brazos. Vegeta al ver que sus ataques a distancia no funcionaban Salió disparado hacia ella golpeándola en el estomago, logrando que la joven se doblara en dos. Pero se levantó con rapidez sorprendiendo a su enemigo y cubriéndose de un aura azul ella también golpeó directo la cara del saiyajin.

Sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta, ese era un buen entrenamiento para ella, pelear con alguien de su mismo nivel, entrenar sola le gustaba pero llegaba un punto que no tenía sentido.

Katrina cayó impulsada hacia atrás algo cerca de los controles y sonrió al ocurrírsele una muy buena idea- ¿porqué no le ponemos algo más de picante a este pequeño enfrentamiento?-Preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y aumentaba la gravedad de 300 a 400 con solo tocar una perilla.

En el instante que se activó ambos cayeron de rodillas, incluido vegeta quien estaba dispuesto a atacar nuevamente, aun con furia por lo dicho sobre su cola.

Podía sentir el peso de todo su cuerpo querer pegarse al piso, su pelo cubría su rostro al cual comenzaba a caerle gotitas de sudor, era una gravedad muy alta para su cuerpo, sus manos se cerraron en puño por la rabia, no la vencería un contratiempo estúpido como este.

Vio hacia adelante a vegeta quien parecía encontrarse en la misma situación, este al ver los ojos de la chica clavados en el, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo dio un salto y le lanzó una gran esfera de ki color blanco, y ella al no poder levantarse creó una esfera igual de grande que contrarrestara su poder y la lanzó en su dirección.

Las esferas se acercaron a gran velocidad y chocaron con fiereza provocando un gran estallido y una onda expansiva que derribó las paredes de la habitación y convirtió el lugar en puros escombros.

Escuchó el grito de Bulma y un hombre mientras escuchaba los pasos que corrían hacia ellos.

Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, y sentía como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, estaba tapada por los escombros del lugar.

-¿ve…vegeta?-escuchó a lo lejos la voz temerosa de una mujer

Luego algunas rocas moviéndose y cayendo sobre la joven.

-¡Acaso estas demente! ¡Podrías haber destruido mi casa imbécil!-el grito de la humana retumbaba en sus oídos

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con furia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie-¿Dónde demonios está?-

Con mucho esfuerzo golpeó la capa de escombros sobre ella y se impulsó hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a la humana y a otro hombre que allí estaba.

Vegeta, con varias heridas y sangre por su cuerpo intentó caminar hacia ella con los puños cerrados de ira pero cayó de rodillas antes de lograrlo.

Bulma quiso acercarse a él, pero este lo detuvo-no interfieras mujer-gruñó con molestia

Katrina no estaba en un estado mucho mejor, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se nublaban. El humano se acercó a ella y colocó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la mano de ella sobre su cuello para sostenerla, mientras que hablaba con la otra mujer. Luego se acercó la mama de Bulma y entre ella y su hija ayudaron al saiyajin quien ya parecía inconsciente.

Le dolía respirar, y su cabeza daba vueltas mientras era transportada hacia dentro de la mansión, no rechazó la ayuda del humano, ya que no podría caminar sola, pero tampoco le daría las gracias, nadie se la pidió. Se perdía en algunas partes de la conversación que los humanos mantenían, podía captar algunos retazos como "Saiyajines irresponsables" u otros en los que expresaban preocupación por ellos, pero nada fuera de lo común. Su vista y mente se volvieron negras al tiempo que entraban a la casa y hasta allí fue donde llegó su conversación.

Despertó en una habitación blanca con una venda sobre su cabeza, podía sentir algo de dolor en las costillas al respirar, giró su rostro hacia la derecha, podía ver otra cama igual a la de el donde se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos negros descansando, o al menos eso intentaba ya que por su expresión parecía tener pesadillas.

-no…no lo hagas…-su cuerpo se removía y sus manos estaban agarradas a las sabanas de su cama-mátame a mi…déjala-el sudor caía por su rostro mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

Vegeta aun dolorido volvió su rostro al techo, debía admitir que la habilidad de la chica para la batalla era muy buena, digna de un saiyajin, no superaba los poderes del príncipe, ni los del imbécil de Kakaroto, pero hace mucho no tenía una pelea interesante como aquella, desde que su enemigo estaba en el espacio entrenando en quien sabe donde todo se había vuelto aburrido por el lugar, no tenia con quien tener una pelea de verdad.

Despertó con una sensación de mareo, un sonido bastante molesto había irrumpido su sueño. Cuando sus ojos se amoldaron a la luz de la habitación, observó una figura levantándose de una cama blanca a su derecha, Vegeta se quitaba algunos de los vendajes y se ponía las zapatillas, seguramente para entrenar nuevamente. Se vio a sí misma y estaba igual que él, llena de vendajes y raspones.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó con molestia al ser despertada

-¿Qué te importa mujer?-gruñó a modo de respuesta dejando algunos vendajes mal puestos

-iras a entrenar ¿verdad?-preguntó nuevamente demandante, luego se miró a sí misma, patética en la cama pensado en que el reloj corría mientras su hermano la encontraba, y decidió que no se quedaría sentada esperando como un insecto insignificante-no si uso la cámara primero- Con gran esfuerzo pego un salto de la cama sorprendiendo a vegeta y arrancándose alguno de los vendajes

-¿Quién te ah invitado a ti a entrenar conmigo?-se sintió indignado por que una persona de su propia raza no lo tratara como un superior, como un príncipe

-No necesito invitación príncipe, yo me invito sola-sonrió dicho esto abrió la ventana y salió volando hacia el patio, escuchando los gritos de Bulma quien estaba en la terraza tomando un café con el chico humano.

Vegeta soltó un gran gruñido desde su interior, estaba de mal humor, la chica lograba ponerlo de mal humor

 _Es competitiva_ pensó para sus adentros, _pero nadie me gana a mí, El gran Vegeta_

Salió volando tras ella y la siguió hasta la cámara de gravedad aumentada la cual el padre de Bulma había reparado, y que aun estaba ajustando. El estaba parado frente la cámara con una herramienta de metal en la mano y estaba rascándose la cabeza frente al tablero de la puerta.

-Hm aun o sé si ponerle clave, eso enfurecerá a Vegeta, aunque creo que le tengo más miedo a mi hija-rascaba detrás de su cabeza mientras hablaba con Tama quien lo miraba fijamente, hasta que erizó su cabello en dirección opuesta a su dueño-¿Qué pasa pequeñín? –preguntó alegre

Hasta que percibió un fuerte viento y junto a él se encontraba la nueva chica que se hospedaba en el lugar. Vestía la ropa de su hija y tenía algunas vendas caídas por sus brazos y su cabello.

-¿Está lista la cámara?-preguntó yendo directo al grano mientras a su lado llegaba Vegeta, fulminándola con la mirada

-Le faltan algunos detalles, estará en funcionamiento en un par de horas-respondió con amabilidad mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo- me costó mucho recuperarla-

La joven frunció el ceño y miró a vegeta, para luego sorprenderlo dándole un golpe en la nuca, donde aun tenia una de las vendas puestas por la mama de Bulma, el sorprendido la miro boca abierta por el atrevimiento.

-Idiota, fue tu culpa, tu lanzaste la esfera- le recriminó recordando la escena

-¿Mi culpa? Tú te inmiscuiste en mi entrenamiento, maldita sabandija-respondió con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar

-¿chicos? Cálmense, puedo repararla…-intentó animar el ambiente mientras se alejaba con las manos arriba

-Piérdete por ahí príncipe-murmuró la chica ignorando al científico temeroso

Vegeta gritó saturado y le lanzó una esfera de energía la cual, hizo a la joven sonreír y la desvió hacia la casa.

El Dr. Brief soltó su mandíbula la cual cayó hasta el suelo al ver un área de su casa destruida.

-Mi…habitación…-murmuró vegeta apretando sus dientes para contener su ki creciente.

\- hay una nueva princesa aquí, príncipe-dijo sonriente de manera coqueta-deberás acostumbrarte- luego se giró y se dedicó a caminar hacia el lugar contrario por donde Bulma y el otro humano venían corriendo.

Todo esto sin observar al saiyajin quien lejos de enojarse nuevamente, empezaba a sentir un nuevo, algo parecido a respeto.

Bulma les prohibió usar la cámara de gravedad por tres días por los destrozos en su propiedad, ¿cómo osaba una humana a desafiar la raza saiyajin? ¡Los trataba como niños! Sus ansias asesinas la dominaban. Había cenado en su habitación evitando salir y cruzarse a cierto príncipe.

Unos autobots de limpieza recogieron los restos de la cena masacrada por su apetito saiyajin y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

El agua logró relajar sus músculos, el vapor del baño era excelente, la temperatura perfecta…pero todo cambió cuando sintió un ki conocido en su habitación.

Luego de salir de la tan merecida ducha y cambiarse, salió del baño indignada, secándose el cabello.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?-preguntó al hombre quien estaba acostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Destruiste la mía, ¿Dónde pretendes que duerma?- inquirio el, enarcando una ceja

-Oh no lo sé…-respondió ella sacándose la toalla del pelo y arrojándosela a vegeta con frustración, quien con un disparo de energia la desintegró en el aire-lejos de mi vista-

-desafortunadamente para ti, este lugar me parece perfecto- murmuró girando su vista hacia el ventanal

-Vete de aquí vegeta, saca tu trasero de mi habitación ahora-gruñó la joven ya sin paciencia

Vegeta frunció el ceño con enojo, otra vez ese tono de voz, como si no supiera que hablara con alguien de la familia real le irritaba.

Con gran velocidad se acercó a ella y la tomó del la camisa estampándola contra la puerta.

-Tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-le escupió en el rostro a milímetros de el-me debes respeto, yo debería estar liderando toda nuestra raza, después de todo soy el saiyajin más poderoso y tu solo serias una estúpida niña consentida de papi-

-¿Quién dijo que lo eres?-contestó como pudo la joven intentando quitarse la mano del cuello-créeme no eres nada-

Vegeta sonrió con maldad aflojando el agarre y acorralándola aun mas contra la puerta, sus alientos se entremezclaban, podía oler el shampoo fresco en los cabellos negros de la joven-sabes, me agrada tu actitud, pero a veces hay que ponerle un límite-

Dicho esto se volvió hacia la cama, se tapó con las frazadas acomodándose a sus anchas del lado izquierdo de esta. Katrina bufó con frustración, prefería estar siendo atrapada por su hermano antes que dormir con el príncipe, pero eso a él no se lo demostraría.

Se acomodó en su lugar de la cama, cabía perfectamente sin tocar al estúpido príncipe quien estaba del otro lado de esta, sonrió con maldad mientras tiraba las frazadas un poco más de lo necesario, destapándolo un poco, pero el saiyajin se dio vuelta dispuesto a ignorarla dándole la espalda. Además, después de haber ofendido a la humana, tenía la impresión de que le esperaban varias noches así por delante.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza, no había podido dormir bien ya que tenía una compañía no grata, la cual se había levantado al amanecer para desaparecer misteriosamente, por lo que tomó un baño y bajó a desayunar. Allí Bulma y su humano inseparable hablaban del tal Goku esperando su regreso.

-Katrina que bueno que estés aquí-saludó Bulma levantándose de la mesa- supongo que ya conoces a Yamcha-

-Sí, es el humano faldero que te sigue a todos lados ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa de inocencia, logrando que Yamcha se pusiera colorado-aunque debo admitir que fuiste de ayuda cuando se rompió la cámara de gravedad-

-es bueno saberlo-respondió este aun colorado tomando lo dicho como un agradecimiento por haberla ayudado a salir de los escombros, la joven frente a él era bonita, tenía una gran figura delineada perfectamente, como las de modelos de pasarela, ese aire de superioridad que tenia le daba un toque de personalidad irresistible y que decir sobre su cabello negro alborotado.

-Vengo a saber porque aun mi nave no está funcionando-exigió la joven a Bulma, quien se había percatado del silencio y rubor que Yamcha tenía.

-me faltan algunos detalles, me llevara unos días ponerla en funcionamiento además de que parece de una tecnología más anticuada de la que tenia la de Vegeta cuando llegó aquí-respondió la chica de cabello azul corriendo el pelo de su hombro, dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria al otro humano

-Que lastima, porque tu planeta no tiene unos días, asique por tu bien y el de los demás humanos, te sugiero que te apresures en ello-giñó un ojo a Yamcha despidiéndose, a sabiendas de que a Bulma no le gustaría en absoluto dado como el humano la miraba y salió del lugar batiendo sus caderas de manera sensual mientras caminaba.

Dos días pasaron desde entonces, Vegeta seguía siendo un intruso en su habitación, el cual aparecía tarde en la noche y desaparecía al amanecer. Bulma aun no terminaba su nave, y misteriosamente el humano aparecía más seguido por la mansión de la millonaria familia Brief.

Su humor iba empeorando con el paso de las horas, lo cual era preocupante, incluso Bulma y los demás humanos de la casa lo habían notado, y evitaron cruzársela en el camino.

Había terminado en la cámara de gravedad aumentada peleando con Vegeta. Con el príncipe habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo sin palabras donde ambos establecían que era más divertido golpear a alguien que sangrara, que a unos robots sin vida. El ritual diario comenzaba cuando después de comer el almuerzo, Vegeta salía al patio trasero a entrenar, y cuando por casualidad se cruzaba con la joven, comenzaban a discutir y decidían pasar su discusión a la cámara para evitar más destrozos de habitaciones entre sí. Ya bastante tenían con compartir habitación entre ellos como para que los mandaran a dormir afuera.

La joven estaba particularmente irritable, su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando y se dijo a si misma que era por el esfuerzo de moverse en una gravedad mas aumentada de lo normal. Esquivó el puño de Vegeta que iba dirigido a su rostro y golpeó con el codo su espalda enviándolo al piso de la cámara, en donde este cayó con elegancia y luego con rapidez dirigía ataques de energía hacia la joven.

Esta los esquivó uno a uno y así siguieron combatiendo hasta entrado el atardecer, donde quedó todo en un empate ante el grito de Bulma donde anunciaba que pronto estaría la comida.

Katrina gruño con molestia, sentía que aun tenía mucha energía para descargar peleando, a diferencia de Vegeta quien respiraba de manera algo superficial.

-¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Estás cansado?-preguntó con malicia intentando reanudar la pelea sin importarle la cena preparada.

-No, pero no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo entrenando con alguien como tu cuando podría estar alimentándome-respondió con suficiencia y sonriendo de costado, ya comenzaba a gustarle los cruses de palabras con la saiyajin

-¿Con alguien como yo?-preguntó exaltada mientras se enfurecía repentinamente, su ki comenzó a elevarse nuevamente-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Tu nivel de pelea está por debajo del mío, insecto-respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba una toalla que tenía alrededor de sus hombros y se secaba el rostro, logrando que la joven estallara, sorprendiéndolo un poco por lo susceptible que estaba, normalmente solo respondería con insultos y frases ingeniosas

-¡Aprendí a leer el ki de las personas unos días después de llegar a la tierra! ¡Sé cuál es tu nivel de pelea y estamos casi al mismo nivel, idiota!-gritó furica mientras le arrojaba esferas de energía las cuales Vegeta esquivó con agilidad-Haber si aprendes con eso-

Dicho esto, la joven salió furiosa ante la mirada curiosa del príncipe, quien se preguntó el porqué del comportamiento tan extraño de su compañera de combate.

La chica extraterrestre no bajó a cenar con la familia Brief, a Bunny, la mama de Bulma, le hubiera gustado poder preguntarle a Vegeta que le sucedía, ya que todos en la casa estaban enterados donde residía el príncipe por las noches, pero su hija, quien era quien le había contado la noticia, le había prohibido hablar del tema ya que aun no entendían muy bien la relación entre los saiyajin y una mal interpretación de su madre podría costarles la vida. Vegeta estuvo normal durante la cena, tenía la sensación de estar pasando algo por alto aquel día, algo muy importante. Observó a los comensales mientras engullía un trozo de pastel de carne que Bulma había preparado. El Dr. Brief hablaba animadamente con su hija sobre los nuevos modelos de nave que añadiría a la línea de la Corporación Capsula, y su madre, la señora Bunny, comentaba alegremente la ropa que nuevamente había comprado para la nueva inquilina ya que no podía vivir de la ropa de su hija, y a ella le encantaba hacer compras. Había tomado a Katrina como otra hija sin importarle sus malos tratos hacia toda la familia.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, decidido a irse a dormir ya con el estomago lleno. Sin siquiera despedirse se levantó de la mesa mientras Bunny le daba las buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación la cual compartía con la saiyajin. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera golpear para sorprenderse con un panorama que no esperaba. La habitación estaba destrozada, de la cama ya no quedaban restos, la poca ropa que tenía en el armario estaba esparcida por el piso y del baño provenía agua seguramente de alguna tubería rota. Siguió los destrozos con enfado, buscando con su mirada a la responsable, decidido a matarla con sus propias manos sin importar el daño que sufriera la propiedad donde residía en la actualidad, era la segunda vez que destrozaba la habitación donde el descansaba.

La encontró en el piso del baño, el cual estaba lleno de agua gracias a que los inmuebles del lugar estaban despedazados. Esta estaba arrodillada en el suelo, tomando su cabeza con sus manos mientras rebuscaba sin éxito en una caja donde tenía las pocas cosas personales que había logrado rescatar de la nave.

-¿¡Que crees que haces mujer del demonio?!-gruñó enfurecido Vegeta mientras pateaba la caja y arrodillándose a su altura la tomaba por la quijada-¡Respóndeme niñata!-

Pero no pudo responderle ya que una ola de electricidad atacó a la joven, transmitiéndosela por el tacto también a su atacante, haciendo que este soltara una maldición y la lanzara lejos de él.

Vegeta miró sorprendido su mano donde había sentido la descarga eléctrica y luego a la joven que estaba a unos metros de él, sosteniéndose de la bañera mientras tomaba su cabeza nuevamente.

La mano delicada y femenina de Katrina tomaba un tamaño tres veces mayor al que poseía, comenzaban a salirle pelos y sus uñas se alargaban, para luego cuando la descarga volvía a aparecer, su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Era noche de luna llena.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a estar sin su cola que no prestaba atención a los días de luna llena del planeta tierra, había olvidado lo que sintió cuando llegó al planeta para darse cuenta que si bien tenían una sola luna, el fenómeno ocurría más seguido que en otros planetas.

La joven presente frente a él, quien clavaba las uñas en el piso de azulejos rompiéndolo completamente tratando de controlar el dolor, si tenía cola, cosa que si bien había advertido no había dado importancia. Por eso había estado de mal humor los últimos días, la luna llena ponía irritantes a los Saiyajin cuando se acercaba. Pero… ¿por qué no se había transformado ya?

-El…inyector…ahora…-ordenó con dificultad, señalando a un lado de Vegeta, intentando respirar mientras su nariz se transformaba y sus dientes crecían, volviendo a la normalidad con otra descarga ¿Qué era esa corriente que cruzaba por su cuerpo? Vegeta había quedado tan sorprendido que olvidó por completo lo que ella le había pedido-Por…favor….-suplicó olvidando por un momento su orgullo y con quien hablaba

Vegeta salió del transe en el que estaba al escucharla suplicar. Nunca imagino que vería a la joven frente a él suplicar algún día, menos a él.

Tomó con rapidez la especie de pistola de metal junto a él. Esta contenía una aguja en la punta con la que atravesó el cuello de la joven con brusquedad sin una pisca de delicadeza y apretó el gatillo. Al instante, la joven cayó desmayada sobre él, quien no le quedó más remedio que sostenerla mientras caía en cuenta de lo sucedido. ¿Por qué demonios no había sentido su ki aumentar si estaba atravesando la transformación a mono? Observó la pistola en su mano derecha, esa saiyajin era muy extraña y era hora de que explicara qué demonios hacia allí en ese planeta, o conocería la furia de Vegeta, el poderoso Saiyajin.

-Parece tener una especie de chip en la espalda baja-contó Bulma a su familia mientras salía del laboratorio y ahora improvisado sala de internación de la joven mientras se quitaba los guantes aislantes- no puedo quitarlo, pero es algo parecido a los rastreadores de las naves saiyajin, aunque también es lo que manda las descargas y evita que se convierta por completo-

Su familia la miraba interrogante, más que eso no había descubierto, seguramente se le pasaría cuando terminara la noche y saliera el sol.

-¿Crees que alguien la está rastreando?-preguntó el padre de Bulma, el Dr. Brief

-Ella me amenazó en contadas ocasiones que debía reparar la nave si no quería que mi planeta fuera destruido, una vez me dijo que no sería ella quien lo haría-comentó su hija de manera preocupada, luego volteó a ver a su invitada por la ventana del laboratorio, la cual recibía otra descarga pero que sacudía su cuerpo de manera inconsciente-tal vez alguien la busca. Tal vez alguien que no es bueno-

-Dejaremos que venga entonces, puedo acabar con él o ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Vegeta de manera arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo

-¿Vegeta acaso no escuchaste todo lo que hemos dicho?-gritó Bulma con histeria-Esa chica es muy poderosa, tú lo sabes, si está huyendo de algo nosotros deberíamos evitarlo también-

-Esa mujer es un insecto comparado conmigo, puedo con cualquiera que se atreva a pisar este planeta-repitió con terquedad el Saiyajin

Bulma a sabiendas de que no ganaría la pelea contra el orgullo del extraterrestre resolvió que debía hablar con sus amigos, ellos debían estar enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo. La reunión terminó, decidió darle al saiyajin una habitación ya que poseía muchas en la mansión. En tanto la joven permanecería sedada hasta que pasara la noche, luego se encargaría de reubicarla.

Despertó la mañana siguiente, escuchaba voces, y sentía el ki de más personas de las que generalmente habitaban en el lugar. Se levantó de la camilla y sintió una gran presión cerca de su cola, donde tenía implantado el chip.

 _Gracias hermanito…_ pensó para sí misma, por suerte en el ultimo planeta con el que había dado, había encontrado un sedante capaz de noquear a un poderoso saiyajin hasta que pasara por el proceso de transformación sin destruir nada.

Frotó sus ojos bruscamente, intentando evitar marearse, no sabía que era peor si la "resaca" que sufría al día siguiente por el sedante o los dolores que su cuerpo poseían.

-parece que alguien tiene muchas preguntas que responder- dijo alguien detrás de ella. Por supuesto, Vegeta no se perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de su despertar para molestarla.

-Si-respondió carraspeando un poco la garganta ya que estaba rasposa por no hablar en mucho tiempo- pregunta a tu madre porqué decidió seguir con el embarazo hasta que nacieras-

-estas a la defensiva-sonrió el hombre de cabello negro, estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared del laboratorio, se acercó a ella y colocó los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, quien permanecía sentada en la camilla-Estas en un interrogatorio, y responderás todas mis preguntas-

Katrina frunció el ceño al tenerlo tan cerca y tan seguro de sí mismo-y... ¿por qué piensas que te responderé?-preguntó con inocencia

Vegeta aumentó su sonrisa, con que quería jugar al gato y al ratón pensó para sí mismo, el hombre fue hacia una mesa en la habitación y tomó una caja muy conocida para ella.

-Parece haber muchas cosas personales aquí-dijo revolviendo en ella el saiyajin mientras la joven intentaba no entrar en pánico, sus recuerdos, o los pocos que tenía estaban allí. Vegeta tomó una ampolla con un liquido color amarillento y la dejó caer al piso haciendo que esta estallara y el liquido se esparciera por el lugar, Katrina observó como tenía un día mas de luna llena por el cual preocuparse.

Siguió sacando cosas de allí, un colgante, que su padre había tallado a mano y se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños, una de las pocos fotos de su familia que tenia, la cual cayó directo al liquido del piso…los primeros escarpines de Tris…

-Alto-dijo con voz temblorosa antes de que los dejara caer al piso para que se estropearan también, los había tejido a mano en el séptimo mes de embarazo, esa niña era lo único que la mantenía con vida en su momento, y lo era ahora también, no dejaría que Vegeta estropeara el único recuerdo que tenía de él…esos escarpines blancos

-No creo que tu hermanita se enfade si rompemos estos, ¿o sí?- preguntó con malicia Vegeta mientras ponía más atención a los escarpines-supongo que si los tienes tu, es porque ella no los necesita más- dejó los escarpines sobre un costado de la mesa y les apuntó con la mano, dispuesto a desintegrarlos por completo-diles adiós-

-Mi hija-dijo ella antes de que él pudiera hacer el primer movimiento, paralizando al hombre, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, se había dicho a si misma que nada le afectaría desde el momento en que comenzó a huir de su hermano, nada de sentimientos estúpidos que estorbaran en su misión de venganza, pero se había guardado tanto dentro de sí, y ahora era el momento del Big Bang-no era mi hermana, era mi hija-

Vegeta unió sus cejas curioso, ¿una hija? Pero…si era tan joven… -¿tu hija?-preguntó mirándola a ella quien tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y luego a los escarpines, demonios-¿y dónde está ella ahora?-

-Muerta-respondió ella con voz de ultratumba mientras retomaba su compostura de piedra. Bajó de la camilla de un salto ágil y se dirigió hacia vegeta quitándole los escarpines de la mano con brusquedad, para caminar unos pasos y darle la espalda. Acarició suavemente los pequeños zapatitos de tela blanco-Su padre, mi hermano, la mató-

La cabeza de Vegeta daba vueltas, ¿su padre? ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué clase de vida perversa llevaba la joven parada frente a él?-Krolock-dijo el recordando el nombre del hermano de la joven, conocía a su familia, o al menos a la mayoría de los integrantes, como personas de alta sociedad debían interactuar, aunque se mostrasen desprecio entre ambas.

-Creyó que éramos los últimos-dijo ella mirando aun los escarpines-Aun lo cree, quiso volver a crear la raza…-hizo una pausa mientras su interrogador la miraba sin perder ningún detalle-Al parecer en algo tiene razón, soy la ultima guerrera saiyajin que queda, es una lástima que Tris no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarse conmigo-el sarcasmo salió de sí misma como si hablara del clima, cerró el puño con fuerza mientras apretaba contra si los pequeños escarpines de tela. Se giró con brusquedad mientras recogía la caja que Vegeta tenía en su poder, este la ignoró completamente pensando en lo que la joven había dicho, mientras Katrina se agachaba para levantar la foto que tenia con sus padres y su hermano, escuchó la voz del saiyajin

-Y como eres la ultima, no parará hasta encontrarte-llegó a la conclusión mientras la joven se levantaba y metía lo de la mesa sobre la caja, ignorándolo por completo-¿o no es así Katrina?-preguntó utilizando por primera vez su nombre, mientras apretaba con fuerza su antebrazo haciendo que la joven detuviera su tarea y lo fulminara con la mirada, dejando la caja entre ambos y se acercara a milímetros de la cara del príncipe.

-El es un demente, estuvo experimentando con si mismo intentando hacerse más fuerte-escupió en su cara sin quitar su vista de la mirada de superioridad que le daba Vegeta- fue él quien me conectó al chip de rastreo que impide mi transformación, fue él quien estuvo purgando la mayoría de los planetas a su paso-todo su rencor hacia el príncipe y su familia regresó en cuanto vio sus ojos negros-así que te recomiendo que le digas a la humana que se apresure con mi nave, no me hare responsable si este planeta desaparece…con todos sus habitantes en el- dicho esto quiso dar media vuelta e irse pero la mano de Vegeta la detuvo por segunda vez, la miraba con ira, no podía obligarlo a nada, era su deber como príncipe de la raza decidir el futuro de esta, era su deber como príncipe no dejar que nadie rebasara sus poderes

-Tú no me dices que hacer, mujer-le susurró al oído dejándola paralizada, su aliento pegaba contra el cuello de la chica, lo que hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran-Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz, tu hermano no tiene idea de con quien se está metiendo.-

Vegeta debía admitir que le gustaba tener cerca a la joven, y ahora que la tenía más cerca aun, se dijo que le favorecía en muchos aspectos.

Si la chica se quedaba en la tierra, tendría una gran batalla a la vuelta de la esquina que prometía ser un gran desafío, y también, tendría a su lado a la única chica Saiyajin que existía.

-Suéltame-Gruño la chica con voz amenazante, mientras observaba la mano de Vegeta sobre su antebrazo

-¿y si no lo hago que harás?-preguntó el con tono de desafío aumentando la fuerza sobre ella

La joven rió con soltura como si le hubiera contado un chiste a un amigo-no creo que quieras que destruya el laboratorio de Bulma, sabes cómo se pone, probablemente nos hará dormir en el patio, y no querrás eso, ¿o si príncipe?-preguntó ella haciendo un puchero

Vegeta gruño con molestia al tiempo que la soltaba. Katrina se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras movía las caderas al caminar, no se había fijado en el atractivo de la joven, las mejillas de Vegeta se encendieron al pensar esto último.

-y vegeta…púdrete-fue lo último que escucho de la chica que salió por la puerta del laboratorio de la humana, lo que le sacó una sonrisa, en verdad que le caía bien esa saiyajin, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, le caía demasiado bien.

-Entonces está en camino hacia el planeta tierra-dijo Krillin mientras tomaba un bocadillo de la mesa del patio, los amigos de Bulma habían sido invitados a una pequeña reunión, y Bunny no podía estar más contenta, le encantaba tener invitados.

Milk había traído a Gohan quien se encontraba jugando con el gato del Dr. Brief, Yamcha charlaba junto a Krillin, Bulma, el Maestro Roshi y también estaba Piccolo, quien se mantenía alejado sentado en la base de un árbol. Vegeta observaba a todos con superioridad mientras se mantenía callado en la discusión, y Katrina venía de ordenar las cosas de nuevo en su habitación, que al parecer Bulma había amueblado nuevamente, al menos no tendría al príncipe molestándola por las noches.

-¡Ay! y esta joven debe ser la hermosa saiyajin de la que me hablaban- Dijo el maestro Roshi sonriendo a más no poder, mientras se le acercaba y miraba descaradamente cada curva de su cuerpo, ¿su mente la engañaba o le sangraba la nariz?-debo decirte que eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me habían dicho-tenía las manos a la altura de sus senos como si quisiera tocarlos, si se concentraba podía ver el hilo de baba caer de su boca

Katrina sonrió con altanería mientras se cruzaba de brazos para mejor espectáculo del maestro y caminaba hacia atrás haciendo que este la siguiera.

-¿Eso cree señor?-Preguntó amablemente haciendo que la mirada de Vegeta se posara en ella, ¿Qué tramaba la joven? ¿Ella siendo amable?, Katrina seguía caminando hacia atrás mientras un encandilado maestro Roshi la seguía-pero usted aun no me ha dicho su nombre-

-Soy el maestro Roshi, es un placer conocerla-dijo mientras sin mirar más que sus pechos, extendía los brazos para abrazarla. Katrina detuvo su paso y extendió su mano para saludarlo como correspondía. Roshi se acercó aun más a ella y de un momento a otro desapareció de la escena.

La joven, quien había visto las intenciones del viejo, había caminado en dirección a la piscina y mientras él estaba distraído, había comenzado a flotar sobre ella hasta que el maestro Roshi cayera al agua.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo Maestro Roshi- respondió ella mientras lo observaba. Dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba la reunión.

-Se lo merecía por pervertido-dijo Bulma al verla llegar, los que estaban en el lugar rieron ante la escena del maestro Roshi intentar salir del agua con ayuda de Oolong quien había ido corriendo a darle una mano, pero sin éxito ya que ambos cayeron al agua.

-Oye Katrina-dijo Krillin cuando terminaron de reírse-¿Crees que tu hermano tarde mucho en encontrarnos?-

-¿Encontrarnos? Me suena a manada-respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada, ella estaba sola, y esos idiotas no la harían cambiar de parecer-No los encontrará a ustedes si la humana se apresura en su tarea en vez de dar reuniones-

-¡Hey! le faltan algunas cosas por terminar, mi vida no se centra en tu nave espacial –le reprochó la joven de pelo azul mientras la señalaba con un dedo

-Tu vida no se centrará en anda si no te apresuras-fue lo único que dijo antes de ser interrumpidas por Yamcha

-Oigan chicas, no peleen, ¿No hay alguna manera de saber cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de la llegada de Krolock?-su pregunta dejó a todos en silencio, Katrina no quería preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando de su vida privada.

-Puedo rastrear la señal del chip en tu espalda para saber en dónde está-Dijo Bulma mientras deliberaba las opciones en su cabeza-tal vez así nos dé una fecha exacta-

-O puedes reparar mi estúpida nave y dejarme ir en paz-respondió la saiyajin con puños cerrados de enojo-¿Qué no entienden que es demasiado poderoso? ¿O tienen instintos suicidas?-

-pero que mujer tan vulgar-escuchó decir a Vegeta a quien fulminó con la mirada

-No tenemos miedo-dijo Yamcha sonriéndole, ¿Por qué nadie entendía su punto de vista?- nunca rechazaríamos una pelea-

-instintos suicidas, lo entiendo-decidió mas para sí misma que para los demás

-La fecha de regreso de Goku está programada para dentro de algunos días, tal vez regrese para cuando Krolock arribe en el planeta-dijo Bulma quien tomaba un refresco de la mesa y lo bebía con tranquilidad, estaba decidido, los terrícolas estaban dementes

-Hasta entonces Yamcha y Krillin deberán entrenar mucho, avisaremos a Chaoz y Tenshinjan-El maestro Roshi se había acercado mientras retorcía su camisa floreada y de esta caía un chorro de agua-Vegeta y Katrina supongo que entrenaran aquí hasta entonces-

-usted no me das ordenes-respondió Vegeta acercándose al grupo colocándose junto a la joven-pero está en lo cierto, anciano-

-Está dicho, veré las fechas de llegada de ambos y avisaré lo antes posible-sonrió Bulma, al parecer la única preocupada por su destino era la joven saiyajin, quien dejó la reunión molesta con todo el mundo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes mujer?-preguntó Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad (la cual estaba en 440) esperando que la joven se levantara, estaban entrenando hace horas, y su cuerpo ya no lo resistía, en cambio el hombre parado delante de ella aun estaba sobre sus piernas peleando como el principio-Dejas mucho que desear-

Katrina se levantó con velocidad e intentó golpear su rostro, Vegeta lo esquivó pero no pudo esquivar fue la rodilla de la joven impactando contra su estomago-¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo respondiendo su pregunta-soy impredecible-

Vegeta gruñó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y volvía a atacar lanzando esferas de energía que la joven esquivaba, esta se acercó a velocidad e intentaba golpear con los puños al príncipe quien no la dejaba hacerlo ya que a cada puñetazo que daba el retrocedía o se corría de lugar.

Recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que la mandó al lado opuesto de la habitación, pero vegeta siendo más rápido la sujetó poniendo los brazos en su espalda

-Sabes príncipe, a veces creo que te gusta tenerme cerca-podía sentir en su espalda el pecho de Vegeta y su respiración en el oído, no pudo ver a su enemigo sonreír de lado ya que estaba de espaldas. Pateó su cuerpo logrando soltarse y lo tacleó derribándolo y logrando caer ambos al piso.

-Yo creo pequeña sabandija, que esa eres tu-respondió el con altanería al verla sobre sí mismo, la golpeó con la rodilla y así se la quitó de encima, quedando arrodillada mientras él se levantaba, la pelea había terminado.

-no te soporto-le dijo con resentimiento en la voz al verse derrotada, ¿derrotada en el combate físico o verbal? Se levantó quedando frente a él y le repitió-en verdad no te soporto-

-Es bueno que el sentimiento sea mutuo-dicho esto ambos tomaron sus toallas y se dirigieron a la puerta de la estancia, allí fueron alcanzados por Bulma quien venía corriendo agitada.

-¡Tres días! ¡Solo tenemos tres días!-gritó mientras se detenía y respiraba con dificultad-No sé si Goku llegara para ese entonces-

Katrina se había paralizado, ¿tan poco tiempo tenían?

-No necesitamos al estúpido de Kakaroto, yo puedo con ese idiota, solo es un insecto mas-

No quería escuchar eso, todos morirían, y aunque su afinidad no fuera la mejor con los terrícolas, no podía dejar que las muertes por su culpa siguieran creciendo, ella tenía conciencia.

Desapareció de allí mientras Vegeta y la humana seguían discutiendo.

Subió las escaleras de la mansión, sentía mucho peso sobre sus hombros, el destino del planeta tierra estaba sobre su espalda. Entró a su habitación y llenó la tina del baño con agua y minerales, esperando relajarse un poco para poder dormir.

Giró sobre sí misma y notó un pequeño aparato sobre la mesa junto a su cama que indicaba la hora en ese planeta. Una de la madrugada.

No podía dormir ni parar de pensar en que quedaban dos días para la llegada de su hermano, hacía dos años no lo veía, quería poder sentir la tranquilidad que todos los terrícolas poseían. Se sentó en su cama, sentía el aire frio alrededor y sin embargo gotas de sudor caían por su nuca. Necesitaba salir de su habitación.

Caminó descalza por el corredor de las habitaciones y se colocó junto a un ventanal con una gran vista suspirando pesadamente. Debía dormir si quería entrenar al máximo estas cuarenta y ocho horas.

fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, se dirigió en silencio hacia la cama y se quedo observando sin saber qué hacer

Si algo detestaba Vegeta era que lo molestaran en sus horas de sueño-¿Qué diablos quieres?-preguntó somnoliento y de malhumor, estaba dormido boca abajo con los brazos bajo la almohada, podía ver su ancha espalda sin problemas

-Dormir-respondió simplemente y sin esperar invitación se metió en su cama como niña pequeña, como las primeras noches, lo más lejos posible de él dándole la espalda-Aun no te soporto-le susurró sin querer perder la imagen que había formado de sí misma

-yo a ti tampoco-respondió el aun dormido al tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre ella para evitar que en algún momento escape, a la mañana siguiente la molestaría, ahora quería volver a dormir.

Y ella algo sorprendida por el gesto tan poco esperado de su parte, pudo obtener su noche de sueño tanto esperada.

Se despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, aun era temprano para cualquier persona o extraterrestre que tuviera pulso un lunes por la mañana, Sentía que no sabía cómo sobrellevar la situación, ¿Qué haría ahora que su hermano arribaría en el planeta en tal solo dos días? Solo podía entrenar y rezar por un plan en el que pudiera salir victoriosa. Se giró sobre sí misma quedando boca arriba, sintiendo un brazo alrededor suyo que impedía moverse con facilidad, Vegeta aun dormía boca abajo como si no se hubiera movido desde que entró en la habitación y aunque sabía que estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento incluso estando dormido, no tenía ganas de aguantarlo a estas horas de la mañana por lo que decidió moverse lo menos posible.

Debía formular un plan para la batalla, si tan solo pudiera completar su transformación todo sería más fácil…Estúpido chip, estúpida tecnología saiyajin.

 _Tecnología saiyajin_ ¡Eso es! Ese chip estaba programado para la fuerza de un Saiyajin, no para una fuerza mayor, tal vez así podría neutralizarlo.

Pero… ¿Qué era más fuerte que un saiyajin?

-Ya deja de pensar, puedo sentir el humo salir de tus orejas mujer-gruñó Vegeta girándose sobre si mismo soltándola y dándole la espalda

-Vegeta, ¿Qué es más poderoso que un saiyajin?-preguntó sin importarle el humor de perros que tenía el príncipe

-Nadie es más poderoso que nuestra raza-respondió queriendo seguir con su sueño

-Pero ¿hay una manera de superarla?-preguntó esperanzada nuevamente, tenía que haber algo más poderoso, no podían ser los únicos y ya

-solo alguna leyenda como súper saiyajin-respondió con sorna, nunca había visto al legendario súper saiyajin, solo eran estúpidos rumores creados en su planeta hace miles de años-Ahora duérmete si no quieres que te desintegre maldita sabandija-

Katrina rió de mucho mejor humor, mientras veía a Vegeta taparse los oídos con furia, podía sentir el ki del saiyajin aumentar-Duérmete tu gruñón, yo iré a entrenar-dicho esto se levantó de la cama de un salto con mucha energía renovada y apenas cerró la puerta sintió algo ligero golpear contra ella, _algo como una almohada._

Pasó la gran parte de la mañana en la cámara de gravedad aumentada, había desayunado con Bulma y sus padres algunos "panqueques" con algo llamado "dulce de leche" y un café, y ahora se encontraba en el patio trasero haciendo flexiones con solo un brazo.

Así la encontró Yamcha, en el patio mientras Bulma intentaba obtener algo para bloquear el dispositivo en su espalda, algo que había conversado con ella durante el desayuno.

-¿Los saiyajin no paran de entrenar nunca?-preguntó con timidez mientras se acercaba, llevaba el estúpido traje naranja y parecía algo cansado.

-Un Saiyajin muy poderoso que ha experimentado sobre si mismo sustancias desconocidas que puede que lo hayan hecho más fuerte, viene hacia la tierra-Respondió ella sin dejar su tarea de lado, una gota de sudor caía por su frente, era un día bastante caluroso como para estar dentro de la cámara de gravedad-discúlpame si me preocupa salvar mi trasero, insecto-

-Yo entreno en la casa del maestro Roshi, pero vine por información sobre tu hermano, dijo Bulma que tenemos dos días-comentó el parándose frente a ella mientras la veía seguir con su trabajo-aunque no creo que entre tú y vegeta nos dejen algo de la pelea-

-La pelea es mía-gruño ella parándose de un salto algo cabreada, se acercó a milímetros de él terrícola que seguía sin inmutarse por la cercanía-Los saiyajin somos la raza más fuerte y dalo por hecho que no podrías enfrentarte un segundo delante de alguno de nosotros…y te recomiendo que te alejes, no salgo con plebeyos débiles-

-¡Mujer!-escuchó al príncipe interrumpirlos, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cámara gravitacional de brazos cruzados mientras los observaba con seriedad-¿Tan pronto te rendiste y dejaste de entrenar? Es buena elección dejar estos temas a Guerreros expertos-opinó mientras sonreía con sorna

Yamcha lo fulminaba con la mirada al igual que Katrina, pero ambos por razones muy distintas-¿Guerreros expertos? Yo no veo ninguno ¿Acaso Son Goku ha llegado a la tierra?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia, se había dado cuenta de la rivalidad entre Kakaroto y Vegeta, ya que la hostilidad de este último era evidente cuando se lo mencionaba en cualquier ocasión.

Vegeta gruño como era de esperarse y entró a la cámara sin responder, la joven quien decidió que su entrenamiento en el patio no se completaría ya que los terrícolas seguirían interrumpiendo, decidió seguir al príncipe sin gastarse en mirar al humano junto a ella, caminó a la cámara ante la atenta mirada de Yamcha y entró al lugar.

-Esos terminaran matándose-murmuró para sí mismo, Dicho esto se retiró de la mansión.

-No te pongas celoso por el humano, no salgo con idiotas de un nivel de pelea tan bajo-bromeo la chica de cabellos negros al entrar al lugar. Su compañero ya estaba en el tablero de la nave, manipulando los controles de gravedad y robots

-¿Enserio crees que ese humano y tu producen algo mas en mi que repugnancia?-preguntó el sin mirarla, restándole importancia

-No, pero también sé que te atraigo, es evidente-opino ella como si hablaran de cosas banales- ambos somos de la misma raza, clase social, nivel de pelea, y…-

-Yo soy de la realeza-la interrumpió el girándose indignado-no me compares contigo, mujer vulgar-había puesto la gravedad en 500 y el calor del encierro comenzaba a agobiarla

-lo que diga…príncipe-se burló mientras se ataba el cabello con una banda, la cual dejaba escapar algunos mechones negros

El príncipe sin decir nada se puso en posición de batalla, y la joven imitándolo también lo hizo-No dices nada...daré por sentado que estaba en lo cierto-dijo ella sonriendo

Vegeta lanzó una explosión de energía hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero Katrina lo esquivó rápidamente con una sonrisa de superioridad-Eres mujer, estéticamente atractiva-se excusó el cómo podía, estaba algo sonrojado, no sabía si por el esfuerzo o por la discusión, voló hacia ella y golpeó su estomago con la rodilla elevándola por los aires-sin contar el hecho de que estoy rodeado de Terrícolas estúpidas y Sentimentales-

Antes de que pudiera volver a golpearla ella se cubrió y comenzó el contra ataque con sus puños dirigidos a su rostro y torso-y yo no lo soy, es por eso que puedes estar a salvo conmigo querido príncipe- le costaba hablar por el estado agitado que tenia

-¿Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara?-preguntó el sonriendo con superioridad-¿su pequeña niña seduciendo al hijo del rey vegeta?-el hombre con su codo golpeó el hombro de la chica y la envió al piso en menos de un segundo

-¿Qué diría el rey vegeta si supiera que le sedes a la hija de su enemigo un lugar en su cama?-La joven rió con victoria cuando lo vio apretar la mandíbula con enojo y aumentar su ki, le gustaba jugar con el humor del saiyajin-pero… ¿ellos no están aquí verdad?-

Con velocidad increíble, tenia encima al Saiyajin pero de una patada en el estomago fue él quien quedó en el piso, pero antes de que se levantara la joven se colocó sobre el moviendo su cola de mono seductoramente-No me engañas vegeta, puedo ver a través de ti-el hombre soltó un gruñido y fue quien termino besándola apasionadamente en el piso de la cámara gravitatoria.

Las cosas se les empezaba a salir de control, así lo entendió en el momento que sintió el aura del Saiyajin cambiar y su poder incrementarse, de alguna manera habían terminado quitándose la ropa en un arrebato de furia. Observó a Vegeta quien aun no se había dado cuenta de la situación mientras aun besaba su cuello hambriento de ella, pero ella si lo había notado…sus cabellos estaban dorados…

-Vegeta-gimió llamándolo intentando mantener su concentración en lo que el saiyajin se dedicaba a explorarla nuevamente abstraído-Ve…vegeta-

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó ahora molesto sin detenerse en lo absoluto, era muy bueno cuando de sexo se trataba, debía admitirlo.

-Tu…tu cabello…-volvió a susurrar-tu poder…-

El hombre se detuvo un momento confuso ante las palabras de su amante y se observó detenidamente, su poder se había incrementado por los cielos…se había convertido en Súper Saiyajin

Vegeta sonrió con verdadera maldad mientras aumentaba su poder aun mas, lo había superado, por fin había rebasado los niveles de Kakaroto, era el ser más poderoso del mundo, era invencible…incluso para el idiota de Krolock.

Tanto había entrenado para este momento, tanto sudor y energías gastadas, incluso soñaba con este momento,

-Golpéame-escuchó decir a su compañera de batallas y camas junto a él, quien solo le dirigió una mirada traviesa

-no sabía que eras de esas-

Katrina frunció el ceño con molestia, parecía haber olvidado la situación en la que se encontraban minutos anteriores mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que Vegeta enarcaba una ceja, ¿debía recordarle que estaba desnuda y lo que esa pose producía?-Rompe el chip, idiota-

-¿Quién dijo que haré lo que me digas?-preguntó el príncipe retomando su papel, que tuvieran sexo no le daba derecho a tratarlo como un igual, solo la usaba para saciar necesidades

-¿a caso no quieres golpearme? ¿Desde cuándo tienes conciencia conmigo?- inquirió con enojo, ¿tan difícil era que la golpeara y ya? Hace un par de horas estaban en una batalla campal.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar cuando Vegeta desapareció de su vista para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja que la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas quitándole el aire…

Sus brazos temblaron al apoyarse en el piso manteniéndola sentada, eso había sido increíblemente doloroso, y aun respiraba con dificultad, pero no sabía si había funcionado o no, debería ir con Bulma para verificarlo

-Levanta tu trasero de allí, sabandija-le ordenó Vegeta mientras se ponía lo pantaloncillos nuevamente, al parecer esta nueva faceta de Saiyajin le había aumentado la arrogancia-Debo entrenarme en esta transformación, y tu estorbas-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó indignada ¿ahora que se había transformado no la necesitaba más para entrenar?- no discutiré contigo ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a vestirse-Iré a ver si funcionó- dicho esto salió de la habitación con sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar

-Parece haberse agrietado ¿Qué demonios le has hecho?-preguntó Bulma, había cortado una abertura nuevamente sobre su espalda para observar el dispositivo más de cerca-Tal vez pueda sacarlo, déjame buscar la anestesia y en unos minutos…-

-no, quítalo ahora-ordenó Katrina sentada sobre la camilla dándole la espalda

-Tal vez pueda doler mucho, creo que deberías esperar el efecto de un sedante-opino ella mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-Quítalo ¡Ya!- gritó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, ¿acaso no comprendía sus órdenes o era una estúpida?

Bulma buscó un par de pinzas pequeñas y las posó sobre una de las partes del dispositivo, este estaba partido a la mitad, y parecía que sus luces se habían apagado. Tiró de ella con precaución dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven quien le daba la espalda, esta temblaba de frio mientras el sudor corría por su rostro, el pequeño dispositivo soltó una chispa cuando comenzó a separarse, los pequeños hilos de metal que atravesaban su carne hasta la columna vertebral y se aferraban a ella ahora parecían sueltos, y se retiraban fácilmente de ella.

Katrina soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando retiró el dispositivo completo, con su herida cosida y vendada correctamente, se sentía mucho mejor, sentía su ki fluir libremente por todo su cuerpo, y con un poder más alto aun…mucho más alto.

Aun podía sentir el ki de Vegeta, mucho más encima de su nivel, proviniendo de la cámara de gravedad. Debía entrenar en alguna parte, tal vez un lugar desolado seria más adecuado para explorar lo que podía hacer ahora.

-Bulma-llamó a la humana quien se encontraba concentrada mirando el dispositivo recién quitado de su espalda-¿Cuál es el lugar más deshabitado cercano aquí?-

-Las islas al norte están deshabitadas desde las últimas peleas que los chicos tuvieron. ¿Iras a entrenar allí?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos y tomaba un cigarrillo

-Eso no te incumbe-dicho esto salió lo más rápido posible del lugar, alejándose volando por los cielos a la espera de poder aprovechar al máximo el escaso tiempo que le quedaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar desolado, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde cuando sintió una energía completamente diferente viniendo desde el espacio a velocidad increíble, no, no podía ser ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Pudo sentir varias personas dirigirse hacia el lugar también, seguramente los guerreros z.

Una esfera de metal aterrizó a kilómetros del lugar donde ella se encontraba, y no esperó demasiado para salir volando a velocidad increíble a ese lugar.

Observó el cráter que había quedado allí, era diez veces más grande que la nave, la cual se encontraba en el centro de esté.

Vio a Yamcha, Krillin, un hombre con tres ojos, un pequeño hombrecito blanco y al señor Piccolo acompañado de Gohan, el pequeño saiyajin. ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Acaso no entendían que era peligroso llevarlo? Giró su vista nuevamente a la esfera de metal mientras esta se abría.

Un hombre alto y corpulento salió de allí, tenía un pantalón naranja con una chaqueta rara color azul y un cuello color blanco, su cara le era muy familiar, y tenía aspecto simpático, no como si fuera a destruir la tierra.

-¡Papá!-gritó Gohan haciendo que el hombre lo observara mientras le crecía una gran sonrisa, todos celebraban su llegada, algo aliviado también, al parecer este era el gran Goku del que todos le hablaban.

-¡Gohan! ¡Cuánto has crecido!-exclamó Goku levitando hasta la base del cráter para revolver el cabello de su hijo

-Que gusto verte Goku-dijo Krillin emocionado- y llegas justo a tiempo-

Goku frunció el ceño preocupado-¿Cómo que llego en buen momento, Krillin?- luego descubrió la presencia de Katrina-Oh ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó observándola curiosamente

-¡Ella es una saiyajin Goku!-exclamó Yamcha, Kakaroto la observó detenidamente con una sonrisa, lo que la disgustó bastante, ¿Quién se creía él para observarla de esa manera?, Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que se cruzaban de brazos con pose altiva.

-Soy Katrina-dijo ella cortante mientras el hombre se le acercaba con intención de tenderle la mano, la cual rechazó dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Katrina…mucho gusto, es bueno saber que hay alguien más como yo-al ver que la joven no contestaba, Goku miró a sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros-¿Qué te trae por este planeta?-

\- un ser temiblemente poderoso que tus ilusos y patéticos amigos humanos creen que pueden derrotar-se limitó a responder mientras levantaba el mentón con orgullo-Yo solo pisé el planeta y ellos derribaron la nave en la que viajaba-dirigió su mirada al grupo detrás de ella, algunos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas-ni siquiera terminaron de arreglarla-

-Vaya, eres muy parecida a Vegeta- se dijo inocentemente, mas para sí mismo que para la joven, quien abrió la boca con indignación- ¿Quién es ese sujeto poderoso del que hablas?-

-Se llama Krolock-intervino Krillin, avanzando para quedar junto a él, Katrina sonrió con burla al ver que solo le llegaba a la cintura-ah experimentado con sí mismo, y Katrina cree que es muy probable que haya elevado su poder de pelea de manera ilimitada-

Goku rió fuertemente mientras se rascaba la nuca (parecía un gesto común en el) y luego dijo-entonces será mejor que entrenemos lo más posible antes de su llegada, será un buen contrincante, ¿Qué te parece Gohan?-preguntó a su hijo haciendo que este saltara de su lugar de alegría al tener a su padre nuevamente junto a el

¿Cómo podía arriesgar la vida de su hijo de esa manera? Solo era un chiquillo que no sabía nada de lo que era la vida en verdad, alguien que solo adoraba a su padre y que haría lo que fuera que el dijera para hacerlo feliz y sentirse orgulloso de él.

Y sin embargo el solo quería luchar, demostrar sus poderes y ser el ser más poderoso del mundo…

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras observaba al hombre de pies a cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras este charlaba animadamente con el hombre verde y el de tres ojos.

El tenía lo que ella mas deseaba en el mundo y lo desperdiciaba por una pelea, él tenía a su hijo junto a él y lo alentaba a presenciar una pelea que podría costarle la vida. Vida que Tris podría haber tenido de no ser por su estúpido hermano.

Sin previo aviso, la joven aumentó su ki violentamente y se acercó a su ahora declarado enemigo, tomándolo del uniforme, mientras este la miraba extrañado.

-Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente…-le gruñó a centímetros del rostro algo incomodo del hombre, luego se giró hacia los acompañantes quienes estaban alarmados y sorprendidos por la repentina reacción de Katrina y les dijo-…A solas-

Algo atemorizados, los guerreros z decidieron abandonar el lugar deshabitado mientras predominaba el silencio, este ultimo solo roto por las protestas del niño quien quería estar con su padre.

-Iré en unos minutos Gohan, no te preocupes-le había dicho este cuando Katrina lo había soltado. El niño haciendo un puchero emprendió viaje detrás de Piccolo, parecía adorar al extraterrestre verde con aire misterioso.

Cuando el lugar quedó vacío y los ki de los guerreros z estaban bien lejos del lugar, Katrina dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que observaba el lugar por donde todos se habían ido.

-Aclaremos algo Kakaroto-dijo la joven en tono de enfado y exigencia, llamando la atención de Goku quien se giró a observarla completamente extrañado- no me caes bien y no me caerás bien en un futuro-

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué he hecho yo para molestarte?-preguntó sin comprender con expresión confundida-yo solo acabo de llegar-

-Eres igual que todos los estúpidos humanos de este planeta, preocupado por las peleas sin pensar las cosas más allá que los rodean-respondió con furia-Es una lástima que alguien como tu posea increíbles poderes, y que por sobre todas las cosas no valore a su familia, cuando hay gente que ni siquiera la tiene consigo-dicho esto se giró para no mirarlo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-no se meterán en la pelea de mi hermano y yo, es algo familiar, ¿está claro?-preguntó con voz mandona, Goku asintió levemente-y algo mas…-

Fue el día más largo de la historia, había dado el máximo en su último entrenamiento, y había rendido frutos, su poder era mucho más alto del que tenía cuando llegó al planeta tierra.

Giró sobre si misma mirando el guardarropa de la habitación, allí colgado estaba el traje de combate de su madre, el cual usaría para la batalla. Si iba a morir, moriría recordando a quienes le daban la fuerza de vivir día a día.

Pero sin duda el sueño no llegaría a ella esa noche, ya era de madrugada pero al parecer nadie dormía, Bulma estaba estudiando los últimos diseños de capsulas en su laboratorio del primer piso con su padre, mientras que Bunny rondaba por las cocinas y Vegeta encerrado en su capsula (para variar). No lo había visto desde su transformación, y tampoco le había dicho a nadie de ella, no era algo de su incumbencia.

Se levantó de la cama, vestía una camiseta larga y su ropa interior, se dirigió al balcón para observar las estrellas, resignada a pasar la noche en vela. El cielo parecía estar despierto esa noche, ya que no había una sola nube en el cielo. Se sentó en la silla del balcón a observar las constelaciones, y fue allí cuando sintió su presencia. Corrió al interior de la habitación a ponerse su traje de combate, esto no era posible, faltaba algunas horas para la hora estimada que Bulma les había dado. Cuando sus mayas azules cubrieron su cuerpo se sintió protegida, colocó su pechera en su lugar junto con su liga de metal y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó del balcón, enroscando su cola sobre la cintura. Podía sentir el ki de su hermano acercándose al planeta, era gigantesco.

Miró hacia la casa, los habitantes aun no se habían dado cuenta y Vegeta seguía inmiscuido en su entrenamiento, algo raro en el ya que era muy atento a los cambios de ki en el planeta.

Pronto pudo observar una nave cayendo a gran velocidad desde el espacio, podía distinguirla perfectamente debido al fuego que la rodeaba y la oscuridad del cielo. Maldijo internamente al descubrir que se dirigía hacia la casa donde ella estaba, las últimas coordenadas que habría mandado el chip eran de ahí. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar por que lo hacía, salió volando directamente hacia la nave con intención de derribarla. Podía sentir, al tiempo que se elevaba por los cielos, el ki de los guerreros z acercarse rápidamente. Repentinamente apareció junto a ella Son Goku, asustándole ya que no lo había visto allí.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste tan rápido?-preguntó mientras su respiración subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Tele transportación, olvidé mencionártelo cuando hablamos en las islas ayer por la tarde-dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la nave que aun estaba a kilómetros de ellos

-Hay que derribarla, caerá directo en Corporación Capsula-gruñó la joven mientras creaba una gran esfera de poder en sus manos, Son Goku la imitó, utilizando un gran poder, dirigieron las esferas hacia la nave, con intención de derribarla para que cayera sobre las islas que habían ocupado con anterioridad sus entrenamientos.

La nave cayó en el océano cerca del lugar previsto y allí los tele transportó Goku, donde estaban los guerreros, Piccolo y Krillin inspeccionando las playas, mientras que Yamcha y el tres ojos se quedaban en tierra, atentos a cualquier movimiento del mar, al parecer Kakaroto la había escuchado ya que no había rastro de Gohan por ningún lado.

-¿Lo ves por alguna parte?-preguntó Yamcha observando el lugar con atención, estaba todo oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-No, pero puedo sentir que se acerca-respondió Krillin en posición de pelea. Katrina negó con burla al verlos allí, y se alejó un poco del grupo acercándose al agua, donde la nave había caído.

Flotó un poco sobre la superficie de esta pero sin tocarla, observando las profundidades, fue en ese momento que un gran estallido proveniente del fondo del mar logró desestabilizarla, el agua voló varios metros en dirección al cielo y un poder incalculable se pudo percibir desde el lugar.

Katrina se alejó unos metros al sentir un cuerpo salir del océano, había cubierto su rostro con un brazo para que no le cayeran agua en los ojos.

Krolock vestía un traje parecido al de su hermana en color negro, los guantes blancos y la pechera hacían que su traje sea reconocible para cualquiera que haya visto un saiyajin. Su rostro era el de un joven muy apuesto pero por alguna razón era mas pálido de lo normal, con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos color violeta, y su pelo era más corto que el de Goku pero revuelto en todas direcciones y sus ojos…Al contrario de cualquier saiyajin eran de un color azul profundo, que junto con la sonrisa macabra que mostraba, difundían temor en cualquiera que se le acercaba. Estaba cruzado de brazos a pocos metros de su hermana y su cola se movía animadamente, mientras observaba todo a través de su localizador.

-Katrina-saludó cortésmente, su voz seductora hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal de la joven-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, incluso sigues teniendo la costumbre de derribar mis naves junto con mis intentos por llevarte a casa-La joven rugió de furia, ¿Casa? ¿A qué demonios le llamaba casa?

-Vete de aquí, ahora-gruño con determinación imitando su pose altiva, no dejaría que la intimidara-Abandona el planeta tierra-

-Veo que has hecho amigos-murmuró el girando un poco el rostro para verlos mejor, Goku parecía impresionado por el joven, ¿Cómo ese joven tan común podía ocasionar tantos desastres?- ¿saben ellos que les espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa?-preguntó con tranquilidad, como si del clima se hablara.

-Krolock te lo diré una vez más-dijo la joven sin importarle lo que le dijera-Abandona el planeta ahora-

-Tenemos un deber que cumplir Katrina-respondió el poniéndose serio, mirándola a los ojos, la joven no podía más que soportar la oscura mirada de ese ser que ya no pertenecía a la raza saiyajin, era algo mas…Tomó a la joven fuertemente del antebrazo, concluyendo-Y te llevare conmigo para cumplirlo, quieras o no…-

-No te llevaras a nadie-lo interrumpió Kakaroto, ¿se sentía el defensor del pueblo o qué? ¿Por qué rayos se metía?

-¿y quién va a impedírmelo?-preguntó sonriendo de lado con sorna mientras lo miraba fijamente. En ese momento el localizador comenzó a subir mientras Goku aumentaba su poder.

-No te metas Kakaroto, esta batalla es mía-murmuró Katrina con fiereza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿batalla?-preguntó extrañado Krolock mirando a su hermana-¿piensas que podrás evitar venir conmigo?-

-Moriré en el intento de ser necesario-gruñó ella a modo de respuesta, y luego de eso aumentó increíblemente su poder al tiempo que le lanzaba el primer golpe. Un gancho derecho al rostro.

Krolock lo esquivó con facilidad, al igual que todos los puños que le siguieron al primero, Katrina al ver que no funcionaba le envió una esfera de energía, pero el al ver los vanos intentos de su hermana por esforzarse sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba su misma esfera y se la devolvía, asestándole de lleno en el cuerpo.

El rostro de la joven estaba ya con rasguños por el último ataque, pero no se dejo intimidar, se acercó con rapidez y lo tacleo de modo que ambos cayeron al agua, una vez allí y antes de que su aire se acabara, la joven tomó del cuello a su hermano y comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentir el aire ser ya insuficiente para sus pulmones pero aun no podía soltarlo.

Con una fuerza increíble, su hermano tomó el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cuello y la giró teniéndola de frente, asestándole con la rodilla en el estomago, logrando que expulsara el estaba conteniendo.

Luego el joven subió a la superficie, no había un rasguño en su ropa o rostro, solo restos de agua que caían como gotas hacia el océano.

Katrina apareció segundos después, tomando bocanadas de aires al segundo de tocar la superficie, estaba cansada, su respiración era agitada, pero no dio tiempo para respirar cuando volvió a atacar a su hermano.

-Vaya, es dura de roer-dijo Krillin observando pelear a la joven con una fiereza digna de una leona

-Sin embargo no será suficiente-murmuró Goku con su vista en la batalla mientras estudiaba a su enemigo

-¿Qué dices Goku?-preguntó con preocupación el calvo mientras dirigía su vista a él.

-El solo juega con ella-respondió Piccolo por el saiyajin-Katrina ah peleado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin embargo el solo se defiende, nunca ataca….ni siquiera tiene un rasguño el muy maldito-el hombre verde gruño con molestia al ver que era más fuerte de lo que habían pensado. Krillin miró nuevamente a la batalla.

Katrina había caído nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre la arena, cerca de los guerreros z. Apoyó sus manos temblorosas en el suelo y se quedó arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha. Su hermano estaba impecable, en cambio ella estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Quieres seguir un rato más o ya te has dado cuenta de que no puedes conmigo Kat?-preguntó sonriendo de lado de forma perversa, flotó varios centímetros bajando hacia el suelo, ella con el cabello sobre su rostro solo podía ver sus zapatos-Nuestra madre estaría furiosa de ver como una debilucha como tu porta sus prendas, ella era una guerrera excepcional-pateó algo de arena a su rostro con desdén- hice bien al deshacerme de la pequeña mocosa, si salía debilucha como tu nuestra raza seria de perdedores-

Fue allí donde Katrina perdió los estribos. Con una furia capaz de arrancar todo el maldito planeta del sistema solar, y una rapidez que no coincidía con el estado de su cuerpo, alzó la vista al cielo y creó una grandísima esfera de energía sorprendiendo a todos allí. Todos recordaban cuando habían visto esa técnica, vegeta había llegado a la tierra dispuesto a destruirla y para lograrlo había creado una luna que lograba convertirlo en mono.

La esfera desprendía una gran cantidad de poder, y fue lanzada al cielo tapando la luna común del planeta, Krolock observó sorprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo, no había contado con que la chica pudiera transformarse, la joven comenzó a contorsionarse de manera extraña sobre sí misma, los guerreros que observaban retrocedieron sabiendo lo que le esperaba al lugar donde estaban, Katrina comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño, le creció un hocico, pelo y grandes garras aterradoras. Estaba pasando por la transformación Ozaru.

Un Gruñido escultural salió del pecho del mono en el que la joven se había convertido. Yamcha y Krillin observaban asombrados como la saiyajin que estaba a metros antes de ellos, tan hermosa que lograba sonrojar a muchos con solo verla, se había convertido en semejante monstruo.

Pero esto solo logró hacer reír a su oponente, soltando una carcajada como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

-Ahora creo que es hora de demostrarte lo que yo aprendí, a lo largo de los años-y ante la mirada furiosa del Ozaru, el apuesto Saiyajin aumentó su poder en solo unos segundos, logrando que su cabello se transformara en color blanco con algunas mechas rubias, sus ojos pasaron de celestes a un negro profundo como la noche que ante ellos caía. Sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y sus venas comenzaron a marcarse por todo su cuerpo-Ya me cansaron tus niñerías-gruño con una voz muy diferente a la anterior, esta era gruesa, sin nada de amabilidad en ella.

Ambos se acercaron a una velocidad increíble uno al otro, el puño de la joven mono logró atraparlo dentro de su mano, pero al instante su hermano abría su mano con una inmensa esfera de energía quemándola en ella. El monstruo preocupado por su mano, no vio venir la patada directo a la cara proporcionada por su enemigo, logrando que cayera haciendo que la tierra retumbara ante su golpe.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, Krolock se colocó junto a ella y pateó su costado logrando que quedara de costado, con su cola a la vista.

-esto es lo que debí hacer desde un principio-dijo maldiciendo, tomó la punta de la cola peluda y comenzó a tirar de ella mientras que el sonido del grito proveniente del pecho del monstruo retumbaba en el lugar. Sentía algo dentro de su espalda baja romperse, lagrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras que la esfera de energía en el cielo desaparecía, el rostro de la joven comenzaba a tomar su forma natural de nuevo, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

Goku apretó los puños con rabia al ver a su amiga (aunque ella no lo quisiera, a él le había caído bien), y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el despreciable joven de ahora pelo blanco que intentaba arrancar la cola de la joven mientras esta se retorcía de dolor, había escuchado las protestas de los guerreros, pero poco e importó al acertarle con su puño en el medio del rostro.

Krolock apenas se movió de su lugar, su rostro estaba levemente girado hacia el costado contrario donde Kakaroto le había golpeado. Su sonrisa perversa no había flaqueado en ningún momento, apenas le había sentido.

Devolvió ese puño con fuerza en el estomago del que generalmente era el héroe, Los guerreros z pudieron ver como Goku caía junto a la joven, quien parecía haberse desmayado de dolor, pero rápidamente se levantó de nuevo y se fue contra el, utilizando tele transportación para evadirlo, pegó un codazo con fuerza en su espalda logrando sacar un quejido de su atacante y luego pateó sus piernas, intentando que callera al piso, pero no funciono, respirando entrecortadamente observó al hombre levantarse solo con algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar.

-Vaya, esa no me la esperaba-rió el joven mientras Goku se rascaba la cabeza con frustración.-Aunque me sorprende mas la presencia de un Saiyajin como tú en este mugroso planeta-

-Vivo aquí, y me gustaría que evitaras destruir el lugar si pudieras-le pidió su rival con amabilidad típica de él, no era capaz de comprender que algunas personas no se detendrían solo por un "por favor" y "gracias"-aunque ya puedo entender lo que tu hermana me decía, pelear contigo es en vano, nunca podre ganar la batalla-

Este último comentario hizo que el público se sorprendiera, Piccolo y Yamcha no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sus bocas estaban abiertas de asombro y temor, Krillin parecía empezar a sudar por su calva al tiempo que tartamudeaba un "n-no no es po-osible", El hombre de tres ojos junto con el chiquillo que parecía muñeco de nieve, tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder intentando buscar algo que dijera que eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes Kakaroto? Pones en vergüenza a nuestra raza –dijo una voz conocida detrás de él, la cual le dio gusto escuchar aunque nadie lo creyera, vegeta observo el cuerpo de la joven esparramado en la arena y un pequeño calor subió a sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños con furia, si la joven había dejado de respirar podía dar a todos por muertos, sino ¿Quién tendría la suficiente altura para mantener peleas estúpidas y satisfacer sus necesidades como ella?

Vegeta era un hombre que imponía temor solo con su presencia, su postura aristocrática y su mirada penetrante eran suficiente en cualquier lugar para lograr que todos captaran su llegada

El entrenaba terriblemente concentrado, había logrado transformarse en Súper saiyajin mientras mantenía relaciones con la chica recién llegada al planeta, debía admitir que era atractiva, tenia ojos negros como la noche, con un toque de maldad, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y una fuerza impresionante (nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a si mismo), pero a su vez, era arrogante, atrevida, mal educada y vulgar. Podía sacarlo de sus casillas en un santiamén, habilidad solo compartida con el estúpido de Kakaroto, la única mujer Saiyajin que existía... No se había dado cuenta que su mente vagaba hacia el lugar donde la joven se encontraba, podía sentirla moviéndose, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar un poco más alejado.

Era de madrugada, todo se encontraba oscuro en el interior, y no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que vio dos luces fuera de la capsula gravitacional, eran dos esferas de energía en el cielo, podían verse dos siluetas convocándolas, una de Kakaroto, podía sentir su ki junto con el de Katrina.

Su ceño se frunció mientras su energía disminuía, ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí afuera? Abrió la cámara de gravedad y salió a observar el cielo. Una tercer esfera venia en dirección opuesta, mucho más grande y diferente que las anteriores, se dirige hacia aquí…pensó de brazos cruzados con rabia. Krolock había adelantado su llegada.

Cubrió su cuerpo de un aura azul y se dirigió de inmediato al cielo, pero tarde logro darse cuenta que ya no estaban Kakaroto y Katrina allí.

Las esferas de energía habían chocado contra la nave de Krolock, cayendo lejos del lugar ¿Cómo habían logrado moverse tan rápido?

Sin otra opción más que buscarlos mediante su ki, Vegeta se dirigió hacia el lugar, molesto al notar que la joven no había avisado de este inconveniente.

-Príncipe Vegeta-saludó el hermano de Katrina cordialmente, mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia, el saiyajin lo observó con frialdad, solo faltaba alguien como este idiota para subir su ego por las nubes-Mucho gusto volver a verlo, no creí que hubiera mas Saiyajines aparte de mí y mi hermana-

-sí, pude notar las estupideces que has estado cometiendo-Krolock frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, el era el único de su familia que apoyaba al rey Vegeta, conocía al príncipe de niños, ambos con la edad muy cercana entre si.

-Solo tomé la responsabilidad de sacar a nuestra raza adelante-gruño el joven apagando el color de su cabello nuevamente a negro y el de sus ojos, mientras estos volvían a ser celestes-Creo haber hecho lo correcto-

-yo decido que es lo correcto, soy el príncipe saiyajin ¡y tú has ensuciado nuestra sangre con experimentos inútiles y totalmente estúpidos!-Gritó enfurecido mientras aumentaba su poder, Goku a su lado estaba completamente quieto, observando a uno y al otro-mancillaste el honor de nuestra raza, y para limpiarlo te matare, no mereces pertenecer a ella-

-Inténtalo-dijo a modo de respuesta el joven transformándose nuevamente, puso sus brazos de modo de defensa mientras le hacia una seña de que dé el primer golpe.

Vegeta se convirtió en Súper saiyajin al instante mientras que Goku intentaba detenerlo para buscar una mejor solución. Se acercó al joven y dio una patada a su rostro que lo desconcertó un poco. ¿Cómo logró el príncipe que su labio sangrara? Hacía mucho que alguien no lo hería. Sin perder un segundo tomó la pierna del príncipe y lo estrelló contra el suelo, nadie osaba tocarlo.

Krolock tomo la iniciativa luego, flotando sobre él y creando una gran esfera de energía que enviaría justo a su pecho, pero Vegeta fue más rápido y al momento de recibirla la volvió a enviar hacia su enemigo, quien la desvió con solo una mano.

Vegeta gruño con frustración al entender el porqué Kakaroto no había continuado con la batalla, pero el ahora era un súper saiyajin, nadie podía vencerlo ¡nadie! Mucho menos un estúpido payaso de cabellos blancos.

-¿creen que pueden conmigo?-preguntó Krolock observando a Kakaroto y Vegeta simultáneamente, y comenzó a reír con un deje de locura-¡Veamos si pueden con esto!-

Apuntó con sus dos manos a cada uno de ellos, mientras pequeñas esferas de color rojo se formaban e iban aumentando de tamaño, Vegeta podía sentir el poder de su enemigo crecer, Kakaroto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y cuando las esferas fueron suficientemente poderosas las envió a una gran velocidad dando de lleno en el cuerpo de los Saiyajines quienes quedaron tirados en el piso. Krolock llego a ellos, ambos estaban a un par de metros de distancia, Goku estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando respirar con normalidad, el príncipe en cambio estaba boca abajo con los ojos entrecerrados debido al encandilamiento que recibió al ver la esfera. Ambos en muy mal estado, sus trajes rotos en varias partes del cuerpo y sus heridas expuestas a la arena del lugar.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, era de noche aun, su cuerpo estaba mojado, sentía frio y su cuerpo le dolía por completo. Una gran luz que pasó sobre sus parpados la había despertado de su inconsciencia, intentó levantarse, pero solo logró arrodillarse apoyándose sobre sus manos debido a un gran mareo que la había invadido, sentía algo caliente bajar por su frente. Llevando su mano hacia el nacimiento de su cabello divisó una gran herida que perdía sangre en cantidad.

-Ahora acabaré con ustedes malditos insectos, me llevaré a mi hermana, y terminaré con este estúpido planeta-la voz de su hermano llegó a sus oídos, podía sentir el ki de los guerreros z algo más alejados del lugar, seguramente en el momento de la pelea preferían preservar su vida, irónico ya que eran ellos quien querían que se quedara para una pelea. Giró su rostro para ver la situación, su hermano estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, junto a él dos cuerpos apenas con vida tirados en la arena. Krolock tomó un brazo de Goku con una mano mientras con su pierna pisaba su hombro. El grito del saiyajin retumbó en toda la isla-miserables-murmuraba mientras retorcía el brazo de maneras poco creíble. Luego observó al príncipe, quien aún seguía en la misma posición, y pateó su estomago –creía en usted príncipe vegeta, pero al parecer es hora de que usted sea destronado-se elevó unos metros sobre el cielo y creó una esfera roja como la que había enviado hace un momento, con el objetivo de quitarles la vida.

Ya que más da, pensó para sí misma al ver la locura de su hermano en sus hermosos ojos celestes, todo está perdido.

-Alto-susurró mientras una lagrima traicionera escapaba por su mejilla, apretó los puños en la arena-iré, iré contigo, pero deja a los terrestres en paz-

La esfera se extinguió en su mano, y volteo a ver a su hermana con curiosidad, con una ceja enarcada-¿acaso has tomado cariño a los humanos? Me decepcionas hermana-dijo sonriendo de lado

-Tú querías que vaya contigo, si destruyes el planeta, ten por seguro que lucharé contra ti con todas mis fuerzas-miró hacia Goku quien aun sufría por el estado en que había quedado su brazo, tomaba su hombro con fuerza, apretando los dientes- pero si dejas el lugar en paz, no opondré resistencia alguna-

Krolock se acercó a ella con lentitud, gozando cada minuto, era una propuesta interesante, no tener que lidiar con ella a diario e idear planes para que no se escape de él.

-bien-murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejaría al planeta en paz a cambio de su hermana, una decisión justa

-¡No hagas eso Katrina!-gritó Krillin desde su lejana posición, pero ignoro por completo su comentario

Krolock se sumergió en el océano nuevamente en busca de su nave, momento en el cual Katrina pudo relajarse, su cola dolía por completo, no sabía si podría curarla por completo. Otra lágrima cayó en la arena luego de recorrer su barbilla. Por suerte su pelo tapaba su rostro.

 _-no se meterán en la pelea de mi hermano y yo, es algo familiar, ¿está claro?-preguntó con voz mandona, Goku asintió levemente-y algo mas…tengo un plan b para cuando se den cuenta que no podemos detenerlo-_

 _-Podremos hacerlo Katrina, hay que ser optimista-rió el saiyajin mientras la joven negaba con la cabeza_

 _-Acabaré con el yo misma-dijo ella mientras observaba un punto lejano evitando la mirada del pelinegro-y no quiero que intenten detenerme-_

 _Goku entendió perfectamente lo que había querido decir su compañera, ella se sacrificaría para asesinar a su hermano. Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda al tiempo que la miraba con preocupación._

 _-¿porqué lo harás? No conoces este planeta, y muchos de los que vivimos aquí no te agradamos-preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que veía sus ojos buscar algo a lo lejos, la joven cruzada de brazos cambió su peso de una pierna a otra, algo incomoda_

 _Ella recordó ver a Gohan corriendo a los brazos de su padre luego de que Goku se ausentara un largo tiempo._

 _-debo dejar de huir de mi pasado-respondió simplemente dando por finalizada la conversación_

Vio a Krolock salir del mar arrastrando la nave, esta tenía una abolladura por su llegada no bienvenida, pero aun funcionaba. Abrió la puerta de esta e hizo una seña para que entrara en ella, dándole paso primero por ser una dama.

Katrina aun estaba arrodillada, con mucho esfuerzo movió su pierna hacia adelante para levantarse, y un dolor punzante la recorrió desde su cola hasta la punta de la espina dorsal. Intentando ignorarlo, se levantó por completo manteniendo un brazo en su costado, donde había sido pateada durante la pelea. Caminó con dificultad hacia la nave, deteniéndose a observar a los Saiyajines en el suelo, Goku le dirigía una mirada triste a sabiendas de que iba a hacer.

-Recuerda nuestra conversación Kakaroto, tu hijo es un gran niño-le dedicó una mirada dura demostrando que iba completamente en serio. Luego dirigió su mirada a Vegeta, quien había logrado darse la vuelta y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrándose en respirar- Y tu vegeta, aun tenemos asuntos que atender, nos veremos en el infierno- dijo con una sonrisa picara, sin saber si el saiyajin la había escuchado o no. Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la nave, se giró a dedicarle una mirada a los guerreros z, todos la observaban con tristeza y preocupación, sintiéndose impotentes ante la situación.

Entró en la gran nave siendo seguida de su hermano quien cerró la puerta luego de sí.

-Te has vuelto sentimental. Eres patética-bufó él mientras manejaba los controles, pensando que la joven querría recostarse al ver el estado de su cuerpo, pero ella no se movió de la cabina de controles, su nave era parecida a la suya, la cual había quedado en la corporación capsula, puramente de metal, con varias habitaciones-ya que eh destruido los planetas donde has estado mientras huías de mi, te concederé el placer de elegir nuestro destino, hermana-sonrió de espaldas a ella mientras seguía observándolo fijamente con todo su odio de años acumulado en ella, la nave se había elevado y ahora estaba entrado en exosfera terrestre

Katrina caminó lentamente hacia Krolock, tomándose el tiempo saboreando el momento, sintiendo por última vez lo que era el dolor, ya que no podría volver a hacerlo

-¿Qué te parece… Lo más profundo del infierno? –

Y con esa última frase, su cuerpo se elevó del suelo, haciendo que su hermano girara sorprendido al sentir su ki elevarse enormemente en unos segundos, su cabello el cual flotaba alrededor suyo, se iba tiñendo poco a poco de un bello color rubio, Sus ojos pasaban de un negro oscuro a un celeste cristalino, por el cual podían traspasar todas sus emociones, un aura completamente dorada la envolvió terminando su transformación saiyajin por completo, y cuando lo logró, expulsó todo su poder fuera de su cuerpo.

Y con un gran estallido en el cielo que cubrió por completo la luz de las estrellas, iluminando momentáneamente el lugar, dándole la apariencia de estar en pleno día, los guerreros z junto con cierto príncipe, comprendieron con horror, que la vida de la joven había llegado a su fin.

 _ **Aun falta el epilogo, no lo hice aun pero tengo una idea bastante acertada de como será así que lo subiré la próxima, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, y sus comentarios son la recompensa de mucho trabajo, ¡así que gracias por todo!**_


	2. epílogo

**Aqui el epilogo prometido, espero que les haya gustado mi historia! gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Epílogo**

Caminaba en silencio por los pasillos oscuros de la corporación Capsula, era tarde de madrugada, y no había podido dormir con facilidad, se había levantado para ir a las cocinas, todos dormían plácidamente desde hace algunos meses, luego de…lo sucedido.

Frunció el ceño con molestia mientras apretaba los dientes, aun recordarlo le causaba rabia.

Sus pijamas solo consistían en un par de pantaloncillos color azul, eran días de calor y eso lograba darle insomnio. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y sacó el envase de leche, para luego servirse en un vaso de vidrio y volver a guardarla. Al cerrar la nevera, mientras tomaba su leche, sintió una presencia detrás de él.

Una pequeña infante de ojos azules tapado por su negro y liso flequillo, con un pelo que le llegaba hasta su pequeña cintura, traía puesto un pijama color rosa, donde tenía un pequeño agujero por el cual salía su cola color blanca, su piel era pálida como la porcelana, y su rostro aniñado era opacado por un gran bostezo, mientras que con su pequeña mano refregaba sus ojitos. Traía con ella un pequeño gato negro perteneciente al Dr Brief, conocido como Tama.

-¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no molestes mocosa?-preguntó Vegeta observándola con reproche, los ojos de esa niña le causaban escalofríos, tan parecidos a su padre…

-papi está en mi habitación-murmuró con sueño, su voz era de campanillas, Vegeta bufó al entender que la niña había vuelto a tener pesadillas con el estúpido de su padre.

-¿y qué quieres de mí?-gruñó con molestia el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos, debía admitir que no era bueno con los niños…

-¡Mami dice que eres el más fuerte de todo mundo!-dijo con alegría la niña mirándolo con adoración, los ojos de la niña brillaban por la expectación- ¿puede hacer que se vaya?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado con el ego por las nubes, esa niña lo seguía para todos lados, y estaba seguro de que era porque él era una de las pocas personas, aparte de su madre, que la trataban como una persona grande y no como una bebe.

Luego de que Krolock desapareciera desintegrado en la gran explosión de su hermana, quien desapareció junto con el; La joven, al igual que la gente que había sufrido junto con ella los tratos del desquiciado joven saiyajin, habían sido revividos con las esferas del dragón, cosa que fue algo complicada ya que los deseos tenían que ser específicos debido a que nada de sus cuerpos habían quedado en el planeta. Sorpresa fue para la joven encontrarse con que su niña también había revivido, y mientras Bulma se tomaba su tiempo para reparar su nave por completo, (según una conversación que había escuchado de la humana con su padre, retrasaba la partida de las dos saiyajin ya que se había encariñado con ambas), ellas se quedaban en la corporación Capsula.

A Katrina no parecía molestarle el hecho de que su nave parecía tomar más tiempo del esperado, pasaba sus días disfrutando la compañía de la pequeña niña quien alegraba la casa y la vida de todos, incluyendo la del príncipe, aunque este no se diera cuenta del cambio.

Su relación había avanzado poco hasta el momento, pero era más serio de lo que ambos quisieran admitir. Incluso sin darse cuenta, el había pasado a ser una figura paterna para la niña, la cual, lo seguía a todos lados a pesar de las protestas de este mismo, y los regaños de su madre por molestarlo.

 _Así que… Katrina le había dicho a la niña que era el ser más poderoso del mundo…_

-Son solo sueños niña, vuelve a dormir-dijo con el tono algo más duro de lo que pretendía. Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a aguarse, mientras sus pequeños labios comenzaban a temblar. Vegeta pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración, odiaba los niños.-Te acompañare, ya para de lloriquear- gruñó con la vena de la frente a punto de saltarle

La niña limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y su rostro se tornó alegre como si nunca hubiera estado triste en su vida. Maldita mocosa manipuladora, era igual que su madre, siempre obtenían lo que querían.

Vegeta emprendió camino hacia el primer piso por la escalera, girando disimuladamente su cabeza para ver si la pequeña niña lo seguía, subió con lentitud las escaleras y se dirigió al primer cuarto del pasillo, el cual contenía varias puertas, entrando por la primera de ellas.

La habitación rosada, llena de peluches y muñecas de todas formas, tamaños y colores, traídas a ustedes por la señora Bunny, experta en malcriar niños y niñas de todas las edades, estaba completamente a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna se observaba por el ventanal colocado frente a la cama.

La niña se subió a la gran cama en silencio, observando toda la habitación con la desconfianza pintada en su pequeño rostro aniñado.

-No hay nadie aquí mocosa, vuelve a dormir-dijo mientras observaba el también el perímetro de la habitación, no confiaba en Krolock, si podía joderles la vida desde el otro mundo lo haría.

-Señor Vegeta ¿usted es mi nuevo papi?-preguntó la niña con inocencia y curiosidad mientras se acostaba de lado y abrazaba al pequeño gato Tama, ya dormido.

El príncipe tragó saliva quedándose pálido por completo y luego balbuceo-Ya duérmete- queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible

Vegeta abandonó la habitación en silencio mientras la niña sonreía intentando dormir, y se dirigió hacia la puerta continua donde entró velozmente intentando no despertar a la joven que allí residía.

Se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama como habían acordado silenciosamente desde el día que habían empezado a dormir juntos, la joven junto a él dormía plácidamente de costado, con su cola de mono (la cual ahora estaba como nueva) desparramada sobre el lado que le pertenecía a el saiyajin, quien la corrió intentando ganar espacio.

La joven no despertó cuando el pasó su brazo posesivamente sobre su cintura, pero sí lo hizo cuando media hora después una pequeña voz llegó a sus oídos por segunda vez en la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tris?-Preguntó algo dormida mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos, podía sentir el aliento de vegeta colarse sobre sus cabellos.

-No puedo dormir mami, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-preguntó haciendo un puchero, había dejado al gatito en su habitación, sabiendo que estaba forzando la cordura de su "nuevo papi" como ella había pensado llamarlo.

Katrina giró su vista hacia Vegeta algo preocupada, no quería forzarlo a una situación así cuando no sabía cuáles eran los términos de su relación.

-Ya deja de pensar, puedo sentir el humo salir de tus orejas mujer-gruñó Vegeta aun con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, recordándole el día en que había pasado la primera noche en su habitación- duérmanse de una vez o las terminaré masacrando y alimentando al gato de Brief con ustedes-

La joven intentó disimular su sonrisa mientras lo observaba, sabía que Vegeta le estaba dando permiso para que la niña durmiera en la habitación, de a poco su relación iba yendo mas allá de lo físico, y ambos estaban enterados de ello.

-Como si pudieras-murmuró la joven mientras tomaba a su hija por debajo de los hombros y la levantaba, llevándola hacia la cama, entre Vegeta y ella.

La niña sonreía con victoria al ver su objetivo cumplido mientras se acomodaba a sus anchas entre ellos, sintiendo el calor de una verdadera familia.

El no era su nuevo papi, porque ella nunca tomo a Krolock como tal, vegeta su único papi, el más poderoso del mundo.


End file.
